The Famous Marauders
by krissyfz
Summary: (FINISHED) This should be an intresting 6th year for Lily Evens and the Famous Marauders, full of twists and turns. What will they do when a cute Stupid Cupid comes into the picture? Will Sirius's heart be broken?
1. Transfiguration Class

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter one transfiguration class  
  
Sirius Black sat in his 6th year transfiguration classroom, next to the snoring, or rather sleeping James Potter. When suddenly an idea hit him.  
  
"Oww! What the." James spat out at the trying to contain his laughter Sirius who had just kicked him in the leg.  
  
"Did you want to add anything Mr. Potter? Professor McGonical spoke turning to the class with her face slightly flushed and a look that could kill. Her eyes narrowed at James  
  
"Err... so sorry Professor its just that... err.... well, no I have nothing to add. "I'll see you in my office 7:00 tomorrow evening then" Without another word, James sat down staring at the empty piece of parchment in front of him. As words started to appear.  
  
Sorry for kicking you mate but were snoring and you know I couldn't resist don't worry I have distension to.  
  
James turned Sirius and just pushed the parchment slightly to the middle of them  
  
Don't worry about the kick just prepare to run when class ends  
  
Sirius gulped and waved his wand toward the parchment  
  
Look on the bright side Lily noticed you.  
  
Before James could answer another message popped up  
  
Prongs, Padfoot what did you guys think you were doing she was talking  
  
about our N.E.W.T.s  
  
James looked at Sirius they both instantly knew who had sent the last note. It was one of there best friends Remus Lupin: aka Moony, he was tall with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was the only one who had a lot of self-control in the group, reaching about 5.7ft.  
  
The last of there best friends was a 5.4ft boy with blond hair and pale blue eyes named Peter aka: wormtail.  
  
Sirius was the tallest out of them reaching around 5.8, with neat dark brown hair and brown eyes: aka Padfoot.  
  
James was the same height as Remus 5.7ft with blue eyes and black always messed up hair aka Prongs. He was known for a snitch he always kept with him and along with Sirius huge pranksters. Together these four were known as the Marauders.  
  
James gazed upward as Remus gave him a wink and turned around. Remus was sitting next to a very pretty girl with deep green eyes and long red hair that fell into curls at the end. The girl was none other then Lily Evens, the girl James didn't have a chance with, but had a crush on since they had first arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius followed his gaze and whispered to James.  
  
"Dude, just send her a message on her parchment." "And say what?" "I don't know apologize for what you did to Snivlets last year. Girls love it when you're sensitive and junk, believe me I know" "Fine" Lily Evens gazed up at the professor when Remus Lupin taped her on the side and point to the parchment in front of her. Letters began to appear as Lily read.  
  
Hey Evens,  
  
Board yet listening to Professor McGogonical I mean. Anyways I was thinking about what I did to snivlets, I mean Snape last year and I wanted to apologize. Now tell her you love her! Sorry that was Sirius.  
  
Was not!  
  
Was to!  
  
Was not!  
  
Was to!  
  
Was not!  
  
Was to!  
  
Was not!  
  
Was to!  
  
Was not!  
  
Was to!  
  
Was not!  
  
This could go on forever, but maybe we could go out some time? O Sirius said hi  
  
James  
  
Lily nudged Remus to look at the paper before waving her wand behind her making words appear on James parchment. Sirius and James hunched over the paper and read  
  
Nice try potter but, I heard what happened after I left, you know when you were about to take his pants of luckily Arthur Weasley stopped you! Sirius shut up. And sorry James, before you ask me out you might want to deflate some of all that hot air in your head.  
  
Sirius looked at James "Progress my friend" "What" "She said she might go out with you once your not so hot headed" "You're right, there's hope"  
  
Sirius gave James a high five before the bell rang ending their class  
  
Please review, soon! 


	2. Run, Sirius Run

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter two Run Sirius Run  
  
Seconds after the bell rang, James remember his warning to Sirius and took one look at him before saying  
  
"Run"  
  
"Wait, what" Before Sirius could finish James started chasing him down the corridor.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked Remus while gathering her books  
  
"Just a guess but, I bet Sirius did something to get James seriously mad at him, that or there so excited to get to potions before the rest of us."  
  
"O, no" Lily suddenly gasped suddenly dropping her books and covering her mouth  
  
"What" Peter said joining the conversation, while bending down to help Lily pick up her books.  
  
"I was just thinking, we have potions with the Slytherins, you don't think there planning something? Do you? She turned looking concerned at Remus  
  
"Don't think so, they would have had told Peter and I about it, at least."  
  
Peter in an attempt to rejoin the conversation spoke  
  
"Why do you care about thoughts." Remus covered his mouth while Lily raised an eyebrow at Peter  
  
"Whatever I'm going to go back to the common room to get my potions book, see you"  
  
Lily turned and left with no attempt to go to the common room but, trailed down the stairway to the dungeons, she hated going there by herself it was so creepy. She wondered by the potions room when confronted by a very annoying voice.  
  
"Looking for something, Mudblood?" it was Severus Snape the ungrateful kid she stud up for last year.  
  
"No, nothing I was just leaving, thanks"  
  
She turned and as soon as she hit the top of the staircase broke into a run toward Gryffindor tower she had no idea why she was running but didn't stop nonetheless when she crashed in to someone.  
  
"Always knew you would end up in my arms one of these days"  
  
The voice spoke with so much confidence, but showing the slightest bit of surprise she knew exactly who it was without looking up.  
  
"Don't flatter your self I was on my way out."  
  
"Where" James spoke without hesitation fixing his glasses on his face Lily noticed and pointed her wand at him  
  
"Oculus Repairo, That's better isn't it? Better question why were you chasing Sirius out of the History of Magic Classroom?" Sirius but in at this moment  
  
"Trying to kill me, but why I'm afraid you'll never know, my dear Lillian."  
  
"So, that's explains why your hair is bright pink, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else to be."  
  
Lily turned around with James watching her as Sirius felt his hair. Lily turned muttered something and a bright pink wave flew from her wand and turned Sirius's dark brown hair into bright pink.  
  
She winked at James as she hurried off the steps to the common room. 


	3. How Many Detentions Can I Get In One Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter three: How many Detentions can I get in one day  
  
James gaze lingered on Lily until she was out of sight. Turning around he found Sirius had conjured up a mirror and was examining his now pink hair.  
  
"How could you turn my hair pink? I thought I was your best mate?" James could tell Sirius was angry  
  
"Padfoot, you are and I didn't turn your hair that color although it is quite becoming" James spoke trying to reframe from laughing  
  
"Then it was that, that. Sirius spoke slightly shocked  
  
"Smart, talented," James started finishing Sirius's sentence and would have gone on and on but someone else cut in at that moment  
  
"I hope your talking about me, Prongs" Remus smiled as he joined his friends with Peter  
  
"Nice hair" Peter laughed  
  
"Shut it Wormtail, Moony a little help here"  
  
"Erm. Ok, but who did it to you in the first place." Remus pointed his wand and spoke "Back to Black Pink is whack" Instantly Sirius's hair returned too normal  
  
"I swear I'll kill that Evens"  
  
"Talking about me" Lily and another girl named Molly had just walked behind them on their way to Potions  
  
"Yes, bloody hail why'd you turn my hair pink?" Sirius spoke threw clenched teeth and a sour expression.  
  
"You know, I over heard Taylor Carlson, of Ravenclaw, and she said you look cute with pink hair." Lily said mater-of-factly Sirius turned as red as a cherry when he heard this  
  
Remus decided it was best to change the subject  
  
"So, Molly I heard your going out with Arthur Weasley "  
  
"Yes, erm. I guess its wonderful, must be off though Potions, come on Lily" Molly like Lily hated being late for class  
  
Lily started walking down with Molly when James called her name  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" Molly nudged her to go back, letting out a sigh Lily just stopped where she was before turning back and answering  
  
"What is it now, Potter?"  
  
Instead of James speaking Remus did  
  
"Come on guys lets give them privacy, come on Sirius."  
  
Peter followed on command, but Sirius just answered back  
  
"No, she turned my hair pink I wanted stay"  
  
"Come on Sirius"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm serious"  
  
"No your not, I'm Sirius and they call you the smart one"  
  
"Whatever, come on"  
  
"Why"  
  
Just then Taylor Carlson walked by  
  
"Later Prongs"  
  
Remus shock his head and followed Sirius down the hallway where Molly had already vanished.  
  
"Yes, Potter?" Lily spoke bringing James back to why they were trying to get rid of Sirius in the first place  
  
"Evens, remember what you wrote on my parchment in Transfiguration today?"  
  
"Yeah, so"  
  
"You said you would go out with me if I wasn't so hotheaded"  
  
"What are you getting at, James?"  
  
"Wow, did you just call me James?"  
  
"Fine what are you getting at Potter?"  
  
"I think I like James better" Lily could tell James was just stalling, but put up with it  
  
"Fine what are you getting at James"  
  
"Now say it with my feeling" James flashed a smile still stalling  
  
"James Potter, get on with what you were saying right this instant"  
  
"Fine calm down Evens, I was just saying" he looked down at his wrist fiddling with his watch before something hit him  
  
"Holy ****, were late for Potions come on" He graved her wrist and pulled her down the corridor to the potions classroom.  
  
They were completely out of breath before they entered the potions room.  
  
"Sorry were late professor it's just that." Professor Mindlebid cut Lily off from speaking  
  
"No excuses Miss. Evens, 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor, and a detention each for Mr. Potter and Miss. Evens."  
  
"But, I have a detention to night already"  
  
"With Professor McGonical I know, that's why I will arrange Miss. Evens to join you and Mr. Black tonight and tomorrow you will join Mr. Black here.  
  
"What I do?" Sirius looked wide eyes at Professor Mindlebid  
  
"Accio, Parchment" the parchment flew into Professor Mindlebids arms  
  
"Would you like to explain this very rude drawling Mr. Black?"  
  
"Can, I?" Sirius looked up hopeful knowing he could make a good cover up story for it  
  
"Of course, you may tomorrow night in detention. If there are no more interruptions can I will explain the lesson"  
  
Sirius muttered under his breath "how many detentions can I get a day?"  
  
James overheard and answered, "What time is it?" 


	4. Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and a few characters you don't know  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter four: Detention  
  
When James, and Sirius entered McGongicals office Lily was already sitting in a chair.  
  
"Please take a seat" Proffesor McGongical said as she gazed up at the three "This detention will be held in the trophy room. You will clean each trophy by hand on the very left hand side of the room you will find everything you need. A warning Mr. Black if you do use magic 50 house points will be taken, each." She added to Lily and James "off you go now"  
  
Every thing was as McGonical had said. After a half hour of cleaning the silence was broken by Sirius.  
  
"This is so boring, lets play exploding snaps"  
  
"Are you completely mad? If we do that we'll be hear all night" Lily snapped  
  
"I got it well play truth or dare, something we can do while cleaning" James suggested  
  
"Works for me" Lily and Sirius said at exactly the same moment  
  
"Ladies first, Lily truth or dare? Sirius questioned  
  
Lily considered her choices for a moment deciding she didn't want to know what sick twisted thing she was in store for she chose "truth"  
  
"Your no fun, wait I got it" a smile pierced Sirius's lips  
  
"If you say you don't like James, who do you like and why?"  
  
James put down his rag and looked at Lily with sad eyes.  
  
"I well. erm. I, I like James" she muttered  
  
"What, we couldn't hear you" Sirius said amusing himself  
  
"I like James, ok" Lily said louder turning scarlet  
  
James gasped and very puzzled "then why wont you go out with me?"  
  
"Because, erm. I'm scared of you and you need to learn you can't get everything you want."  
  
"But, you like me"  
  
"Ja- I mean Potter" she stopped she couldn't bring herself to insult him right now.  
  
Turning away instead she tears started falling down her face and found another trophy in the back and started cleaning it. She looked down at it and just her luck it was awarded to James Potter for special services toward the school.  
  
She sat crying over it while.  
  
On the other side of the room James stood in complete shock.  
  
"Earth to James, wake up James" Sirius was jumping around in front of James, trying to get his attention  
  
"She likes me, she really, really likes me" James spoke with a goofy look on his face  
  
"So go talk to her mate" Sirius spoke in a what-are-you-doing-here-when-the- girl-of-your-dreams-is-crying-over-you  
  
James didn't say anything just left and started to look around the huge room for Lily.  
  
He found her cleaning a medal that look oddly familiar to him, from somewhere. She was sitting on a bench that sat at the very end of the room. Tears were falling from her gorgeous green eyes that were red and swollen around them.  
  
She hadn't noticed he was watching her and continued to scrub the medal.  
  
James recognized the medal by now and sat down next to Lily who was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him. Five minutes had passed and Lily still hadn't noticed.  
  
"I think it's clean"  
  
Lily let out a surprised screech and was stunned, to find James sitting next to her, making her drop the medal.  
  
"Hey, don't drop it, I worked hard for that medal." James joked knowing nothing else to do  
  
Lily laughed lightly before bending down to place the medal back on to the shelf.  
  
"Erm. Lily look I'm really sorry"  
  
"For what" Lily said puzzled  
  
"You said back there that you were scarred to go out with me so I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you scared"  
  
"Potter, I mean James I was scarred you would leave me with a broken heart. I mean there are so many other girls that like you. Face it you have your own fan club. Once you dated me for a week or less you'll get board and move on to another girl."  
  
James looked at her, with concern written all over his face before he graved her hand and sincerely said  
  
"Lily, I love you and would never hurt you"  
  
"James lets just be friends for now and see if you still like me later, come on let's finish cleaning."  
  
James nodded happy to be at least friends with Lily Evens.  
  
They rejoin Sirius and finished cleaning. Sirius decided to wait until James and him were back in the boy's dorm before asking questions. They worked in silence finishing another hour later.  
  
Lily bid them good night and hurried of to the girl's dorm while Sirius and James were about to go up to the boys.  
  
Review Please! 


	5. Harder Then I EVER Imagined

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter five: harder then I ever imagined  
  
Lily had just vanished into the girl's dormitory, when Sirius and James changed their minds from going to the boy's dorm and took two seats on red chairs, in front of the fire.  
  
"Ok, I've been waiting, go on spill." Sirius let out a sigh of relief to have obviously glad to have gotten that out of his system  
  
James spoke into the fire "were not a couple, maybe even farther a way then before"  
  
"Why" Sirius jumped out of seat not expecting that answer  
  
"What I gathered from what she said she is she thought I'd get board of her and kick her to the curve within a weeks time."  
  
James said mater-of-factly while his head bowed supported by his hands he explained about what happened in the back of the trophy room reliving every detail.  
  
"Its weird you know, I love her and she doesn't understand that. She's write, I don't know what it would be like for Lily and I to be a couple, so I'm going to do my best to get to know her. Wait what if she likes me better as a friend then a BOY friend. It's going to be harder to get her this way then it was when she hated me. I'm so confused."  
  
James seemed more like talking to him self then to Sirius. All the same Sirius let James get it all out before speaking.  
  
"Prongs, its ok I know you had some problems with Lily in the past and she freaked you out in the trophy room, but just take this new friend ship as a way to figure out your feelings for her. Its ok, don't worry mate"  
  
Sirius spoke with concern in his eyes and with his heart wide open to comfort his friend.  
  
"Listen, Prongs I know your hurting do you want to sleep on it and see how you feel tomorrow? Come on lets go"  
  
"No, Padfoot I think I want to stay here for a while you go ahead."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, you're my best mate, I'm hear for you"  
  
Sirius was determining to stay with James until he was all right.  
  
That sat in silence for an hour before James spoke,  
  
"Thanks Padfoot, for everything, but I think I want to be alone for a while"  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yeah, I think so, get some sleep we'll start planning our next prank tomorrow since its Saturday"  
  
"Have you looked at the clock its two o'clock a.m. I'll see you in the morning then" Sirius knew James wouldn't do anything crazy and it helped when he saw a certain red head sitting on the top of the stairs, and went off to bed.  
  
But before he whispered something in to Lily's ear "I know he really loves you" before continuing up to his dorm.  
  
Lily thought about the words for another minute before walking over to James.  
  
"Mind if I join you" Lily said putting an arm on top of James shoulder.  
  
"Lily" James looked up at her with the most confused eyes  
  
"Here, have some hot coco I want to tell you something"  
  
Lily conjured two cups of steaming hot coco and handed one two James.  
  
He nodded and accepted the cup.  
  
Review Please! I know this was a short chapter but I figured it would be  
  
better to stop it here. 


	6. Lily's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter six: Lily's story  
  
After James accepted the cup, Lily took Sirius's now empty seat. James finally turned away from the fire and surveyed Lily's image. In his mind she was more beautiful then anything. Her hair was pulled half back and there wasn't a trace of makeup to be found, not that Lily ever wore a lot of makeup to begin with. James just stared at her for what seemed like forever when she finally turned.  
  
"James, erm. I know you still want to be more then just friends, but I can't"  
  
"why" James burst out  
  
"I was getting to that if you would let me finish, its hard enough to say this as it is" she snapped  
  
James only stared  
  
"Like I was saying I can't be more then friends right now, its not just you but with everyone.  
  
When I was 11 the spring before I was supposed to start Hogwarts, Mum and I were making lunch when, my cousin came over and changed my life.  
  
She was about 15 at the time, she ran in my house with a look of pure terror on her face. Mum sat her down and touched her shoulder; my cousin jumped when mum touched her and responded,  
  
"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me."  
  
Something was wrong and we didn't know what. She wouldn't let anyone touch her at all, she'd wake up screaming in the night, and she never left the house alone. About two weeks past when she finally told mum the story. I plainly listened be hind a door. It was horrible; she had gone to her new boyfriends house, they were in his room talking when he, he rapped her. I didn't really understand it and couldn't hear the details. My cousin kept blaming her self-saying I asked for it, I went up to his room. Mum, told me later that my cousin was traumatized for a while, the reason she'd wake in the middle of night is she thought he was there. Every night she would check under her bed and in her closet, some nights all she could do was lay awake."  
  
She paused and looked at James, but sadly you couldn't read his expression so she continued  
  
"To make a lone story short they ended up pressing charges, he's in jail and she's doing better now, but right before I was getting on the Hogwarts express she told me "never go out with a guy until your sure he'll treat you right, become his friend first." Tough's words stuck in me for the longest time."  
  
When it happens to other people all you can say how sad, you say poor thing but when it happened to you it's different it's everything, the friends you had just seemed to disappear and it feels like no one can make it better (that was a quote from a TV show that inspired me to write this chapter)  
  
Lily looked at James "can you understand why I just want to be friends?"  
  
"Lily, wow. I had no idea, I'm sorry but you know I wouldn't ever do something like that to you and there are actually good guys out there"  
  
Lily got up and gave James a hug. James was shocked, however held her there and she whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Friends, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, friends"  
  
Lily stayed in James arms for the longest time before finally letting him go  
  
Lily held James hand as they walked to the head of the staircase, after biding him goodnight she fell asleep almost instantly. When James entered the boys dorm he was greeted by Sirius's snores.  
  
James lay awake for a while remembering what it felt like to hold Lily as if everything in the world was perfect. He steadily drifted of to sleep.  
  
Remus was the first to awake the next morning.  
  
"Prongs, Padfoot, wormtail, get up!  
  
Come on its already 11:00a.m."  
  
His only response was snores  
  
"Fine, have it your way, well do it the hard way"  
  
Peter who had been faking got up, not wanting to know what the hard way was.  
  
Remus conjured up, two pitchers of water and dumped them on Sirius and James head. Instantly they attacked him with pillows.  
  
Wormtail yelled, "Pillow fight"  
  
Within minutes feathers were everywhere, what none of the marauders notice is a certain Miss. Lily Evens was watching them.  
  
After the fuss had died down Lily finally spoke sitting on James bed still unnoticed  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
She looked around at all of them in a much better and brighter mode then the previous night  
  
"Don't think, I don't remember you turning my hair pink, come on guys lets get her" Sirius spoke with a evil grin on his face  
  
"What, no don-" she was cut off by a mass of pillows and the fight begin again.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"Oh, my look its already 12:30" Wormtail said plopping down on his bed  
  
"Yeah, were late for my favorite meal of the day" Sirius spoke putting off a fake frown  
  
"Is food all you can think about" Lily added throwing a pillow at Sirius as she fell down on James bed.  
  
"Come on Lily we'll wait for you guys to change in the common room"  
  
Remus interrupted not wanting to start another pillow fight. Lily and Remus went down to the common room and started to play wizards chess waiting for the others were changing. 


	7. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter seven: lunch  
  
While Lily and Remus enjoying a game of wizard's chess, the rest of the marauders were still recuperating from the pillow fight.  
  
"Did you see the way Lily jumped when I finally got her with the pillow" Sirius bragged  
  
"How could I miss it she fell on top of me?" Peter complained  
  
"I would have killed for her to fall on me instead of you" James stuck his tong out at Peter  
  
The Marauders except Remus got up and started to change while talking  
  
"Prongs, what happened with you and Lily when I left last night?"  
  
"You were with Lily last night" Peter questioned looking at James  
  
"Wormtail!!! But out" James and Sirius spoke at exactly the same time  
  
"Hope you don't mind, but I filled Moony in last night" Sirius said turning to James  
  
"Its ok, Wormtail ask Moony to explain it, I don't feel like reliving it" James said with a sigh  
  
"I'll meet you guys in the common room," James added turning to leave  
  
James walked to the staircase and observed Lily playing wizards chess with Remus, before making his way toward them.  
  
"Hey James, were are the others" Lily said brightly as her stomach gave a rumbling sound  
  
"Still changing" James said not meeting her gaze  
  
"Are you mad at me James?" Lily said less brightly  
  
"No" James answered flatly  
  
Sirius and Peter had just walked in, when Lily's stomach made another rumbling sound  
  
"Wow, Lily according to your stomach your as hungry as me" Sirius said with a grin  
  
"I guess so" Lily was still looking at James  
  
"Lets go then" James said shaking his head, smiled, and gave his arm out to Lily  
  
Lily smiled broadly and graved it  
  
They made there way down the staircase and into the great hall. Molly called for Lily to sit with her and some other seventh year friends, no mater Lily was only in six year.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Lily let go of James arm and made her way to the girls on the other side of the table  
  
After she was out of ear shot Remus spoke  
  
"I was wondering how we were going to get rid of her" Sirius and James razed an eyebrow at him  
  
"I mean to plan our next prank" Remus said clarifying the meaning of his last statement  
  
James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius found smirks filling their faces as they took a seat at the far end of the table not to be over heard  
  
"How about we levitate Snape in the air" Peter suggested  
  
"How thick are you!!!! Even almost killed me for doing that last year because we were bored" James said sneaking a peak at Lily from the corner of his eyes  
  
"How about. never mind I got nothing," Remus said as he graved a piece of toast  
  
After gulping down two hotcakes Sirius spoke  
  
"What ever it is it has to be big, Valentines Day is coming around why don't want snivalets to feel left out because he's a greasy haired prat who can't find a date."  
  
"Lets help him out, you know help him confess his on dieing love toward. Malfoy" James said twisting a grin  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but we can't do it. We can't perform a spell for it" Remus said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Fine, but I think Malfoy disserves something for calling Lily mudblood all these years" James said as a smile popped on his face, as if a light bulb turned on in his head  
  
"Prongs, what are you thinking?" Sirius actually stopped eating to hear this as they huddled up discussing their plan.  
  
~ On the other side of the table~  
  
"Lily you should really give James a chance, he really is cute!" a girl named Natalie said with a dreamy look on her face  
  
"Jealous Nat" Molly said playfully  
  
"He's better then most of the boys in our grade" Natalie said with a small smile  
  
"I think I would want to go out with James if he asked me again, but don't say a word"  
  
Lily whispered to Molly as she bid the girls fair well and headed to where the Marauders were sitting.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" she said plopping down next to James  
  
"What not even a hi, how are you," James said still grinning from his master plan  
  
"Fine hi how are you, what are you guys planning?" Lily said giggling lightly  
  
"Us, my dear Lillian we would never plan anything" Sirius said with sarcasm in his voice  
  
"Sirius" Lily said graving a bottle of whipped cream  
  
"I have whipped cream and I'm not afraid to use it" she grinned as she looked at them  
  
"Now I have the whipped cream and what are you going to do about it," James joked playfully, graving the can of whipped cream  
  
"This" Lily started to tickle James until he finally gave the whipped cream to her  
  
She didn't use it though just said, "So what are you guys doing with the rest of your day"  
  
"Planning a new prank" Peter said honestly  
  
"Shut up Wormtail" The other three marauders hissed at him  
  
"I don't want to know, I have to go talk to Professor McGonical so I'll see you" Lily said before walking up to the teachers table. 


	8. The Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
Not your ordinary first year  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter eight: The Mirror  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she left the marauders, heading toward the teachers table. When she had suddenly remembered what Peter said  
  
"Planning a new prank"  
  
The words repeated themselves over and over in Lily's head.  
  
Turning she saw the marauders huddled up in a group again.  
  
They wouldn't do anything stupid, would they? Who am I kidding of course they would there marauders,  
  
Lily thought, brushing the though out of her mind she stopped as she reached Professor McGonicall, who had been in playing with her food, deep in thought. She was sitting next to Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Mindlebid.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you," Lily said pausing before continuing  
  
"But my I have a word with you, Professor McGonicall?" Lily spoke while trying to flash a small smile  
  
"I suppose so is anything wrong?" Professor McGonicall said looking at her  
  
"No nothing serious but-" Lily said  
  
"Then can we talk around 7:00 this evening in my office"  
  
"I suppose" Lily turned around slightly disappointed  
  
Only to see the marauders, still huddled up in a bunch, she once again walked over to them taking the same seat next to James.  
  
"So, you guys going to tell me what you're planning" Lily questioned on a brighter note  
  
"No" They all said at the same time  
  
"What we mean is, we want it to be a surprise for you" Remus said covering up for them sounding a little rude  
  
"My dearest Lillian you will surly love it?" Sirius added  
  
"Why do you insist on calling me Lillian?" Lily asked  
  
"Because I know it bugs you"  
  
"Maybe I should start calling you it to,  
  
Lillian, no that won't do,  
  
Lily, closer and that will do some of the time, but still no,  
  
Lils, perfect that's your new name I am a genius." James said flashing a one million dollar smile, winking at Lily  
  
"So what McGonicall say?" Peter asked  
  
"Oh, that we'll talk in her office around 7:00, she seemed distracted or something" Lily said to no one unparticular  
  
"She would be, with the 5th years taking their O.W.L.s and then there's the N.E.W.T.s. Probably just over work" Remus answered  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Lily said  
  
"Why do you want to talk to her anyways?" James asked suddenly realizing he had no idea what she was going to ask anyway  
  
"Just some stupid stuff, wouldn't interest you in the slightest bit"  
  
"Everything about you interests me" James and Lily both blushed after he said this  
  
"What is it, we won't laugh" Remus asked  
  
"I'll tell you after I talk to her, come on we have to go to History of Magic in a few minutes" Lily said standing up  
  
"Binns, wont care if we show up late," Peter added  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at him before Remus said  
  
"Come on Wormtail, unlike James and Sirius I don't want to break the record for most detentions."  
  
~6:50 that evening~  
  
Lily had just finished watching Remus kill Sirius in a game of wizard's chess. Before checking her watch and binding them good night knowing that Sirius and James had detention.  
  
"Lily, wait take this" James said as he handed her what looked like a small mirror  
  
"What's this" Lily said looking puzzled  
  
"When you want to talk to me say my name into it" James answered  
  
Lily looked at him unable to speak, for some reason. She pocked the idiom, and exited the common room.  
  
All the time on her way to Professor McGonicall's office Lily thought of James, how sweet he was and sincere.  
  
When she realized she turned into one of toughs bimbos that loved James Potter.  
  
However she couldn't help the feeling,  
  
She though back to lunch when he said that everything about her interests him,  
  
She thought of the night he held her until she was ready to let go,  
  
How he held her hand as they walked up the staircase,  
  
Just now when James gave her something so she could talk to him whenever she felt alone, And how great it felt to be around him.  
  
Lily knew she liked James before but it seemed with everyday she got to know him the feeling increased.  
  
Stopping at the door that led to Professor McGonicals office,  
  
~Knock Knock~  
  
"Come in Miss. Evans right on time." Professor McGonicall sounded in a bit more focused then before  
  
"Hello, Professor" Lily said taking the seat opposite McGonicall  
  
"You wished to speak with me?" Professor McGonicall questioned  
  
"Yes" Lily said breathing deeply before continuing  
  
"As you know Valentines Day is coming up and a lot of my friends are leaving. I propose we have a Valentines Day dance and w-"  
  
"That's enough Miss. Evans, I thought of the idea to, but sadly I feel a Valentines Day dance this year would be to much trouble. Although there will be a dance at the end of the school year wishing our 7th years the best of luck."  
  
"Oh. then can we do something else for Valentines Day?  
  
"Miss. Evans something else has already been done"  
  
"What"  
  
"It's a surprise for now, Professor Dumbledore will be explaining it during breakfast first thing Monday"  
  
"I've been hearing the word surprise a lot today" Lily udder thinking back to lunch  
  
"Excuse me" Professor McGonicall said over hearing  
  
"Nothing thanks for your time professor" Lily bowed her head as she turned the door handle and headed toward the common room.  
  
Lily hurried up to her dorm and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Oww!" She felt something rough scratch her side.  
  
"Oh its only you" Lily looked at the object that just scratched her, it was the mirror James gave her  
  
"Lets see what Mr. Potter is up to tonight" Lily said plopping up sitting cross-legged on her bed  
  
"James" she said into the mirror wondering if she was working the mirror correctly  
  
James felt something jump in his pocket, knowing immediately what it was.  
  
"You rang" James said picking up the mirror  
  
"Hey, what dose Mindlebid have you guys doing" Lily said cheerfully  
  
"Teachers have an obsession making Sirius and I clean, I swear they all have it in for us. Were scrubbing the hall way in front of the great hall"  
  
"Poor you" Lily said sympathetically  
  
"Why don't you come and join us"  
  
"Why would I do that, you got the detention"  
  
"Just come and I'll show you"  
  
"Show me what"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Please" James gave her puppy dog eyes  
  
"Fine, but I'm not scrubbing" Lily said  
  
Less then five minutes later Lily reached the bottom of the staircase, not seeing James or Sirius she cuddled up her legs.  
  
When suddenly Lily saw James sliding across the floor, with sponges strapped to the bottom of his face.  
  
"Hey, glad you came" he slid over to her, Sirius slid across the floor a few times while James took a seat next to Lily  
  
"Come on join us," He said flashing a smile  
  
"Oh, I can't skate" Lily said surprised  
  
"Who said anything about skating were having fun, marauder stile?" James said smiling  
  
"No way I'd fall flat on my face"  
  
"Come on I'll help you" James offered as he got up and helped Lily get the sponges on her feet  
  
After James graved Lily's hands and helped her glide across the floor, she laughed whole heartedly as they slid across the floor on there way sliding back James let go of one of Lily's hands and high fived Sirius.  
  
The three of them had a great time while they were cleaning, a half an hour or so later they headed up to the common room. Lily held James hand as she smiled broadly, Sirius walked on the other side of James.  
  
When they reached the top of the staircase Lily hugged Sirius then James, she paused for a second starring at James before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before letting go of his hands  
  
"I had a great time, good night" she smiled and walked to her room  
  
"Wow" was all James could say  
  
Sirius just smiled at him, gave him a wink before they finished their walk in silence to there room.  
  
Before James went to bed he felt the mirror in his pocket, looked into it and said  
  
"Lily"  
  
Her face appeared slightly in the dark room when she answered  
  
"James?"  
  
"Goodnight Lils" before he took the mirror, and put it be hind his pillow  
  
James fell asleep that night with a huge smile on his face. 


	9. Talk with Molly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter nine: Talk with Molly  
  
Lily slept peacefully that night, waking up to a cold February morning. Looking outside her window it looked as if Hogwarts was had been covered by a white blanket over night.  
  
She smiled peacefully to her self as she remembered the day before. Lily had a quick breakfast, then spent the rest of the day with Molly in the library drinking hot coco and playing wizards chess  
  
"You really kissed him" Molly said stunned as Lily told her of the previous day  
  
"Yeah, wow, was I a complete moron for doing that" Lily asked slightly blushing  
  
"No Lily of course not, but where is you going with this Lily?" Molly asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily answered puzzled  
  
"I mean you can't play with James heart, you have to know for sure either you like him or you don't" Molly said mater-of-factly  
  
"But-" Lily started  
  
"Lily honey, I know you don't mean to, but that's what your doing" Molly said  
  
"Molly, I'm in love with him," Lily said sincerely  
  
"Don't say love unless you mean it" Molly said softly  
  
"I know I love him, I just want to make sure he's in love with me before this goes any where" Lily said blushing deeper  
  
"Lily had gone some where, when you kissed him"  
  
"Your right" Lily said bowing her head  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore," Lily added  
  
"Its ok, tell him how you feel" Molly said  
  
"I can't I-" Lily started  
  
"You can't or you won't?" Molly said cutting her off  
  
"Can't, I mean won't, I mean, your not going to let me off until I tell him are you?" Lily said knowing she couldn't win  
  
"Nope probably not, where is James anyways" Molly said smiling  
  
"With the marauders planning a prank in the common room or something" Lily answered smiling to  
  
"Should have guessed the famous marauders were up to another prank," Molly said rolling her eyes  
  
"Famous marauders?" Lily said slyly  
  
"Well name me one person in the school who doesn't know about them" Molly challenged  
  
Lily tried to think but not one name came to her.  
  
"Exactly" Molly said giggling  
  
What Lily and Molly didn't know was James had heard every single word they said. You see the mirror had poked Lily's side as she sat down earlier, so naturally she picked it up and set it on the table next to her.  
  
James was thinking of her and had just said  
  
"Lily" into the mirror while she was explaining what happened the day before. James, like mostly any guy, couldn't resist but to listen, quietly he leaned closer to the mirror where he was able to hear each word as clearly as Lily or Molly could. Lily hadn't noticed the mirror jump at all. James decided he heard enough at this point and put the mirror in his pocket.  
  
Rejoining the marauders with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What Lils say?" Remus asked because James was supposed to be asking her out again  
  
"Major news" James said still smirking  
  
"Padfoot come here," Remus yelled across the room to Sirius who was playing exploding snaps with some girls  
  
"Excuse me ladies" Remus said smiling as he walked over to Sirius and James  
  
"Where's Wormtail?" James asked looking around the room  
  
"Eating where else" Sirius said rolling his eyes  
  
"What's up Prongs" Remus asked looking from Sirius to James  
  
James told them about what he over heard.  
  
"Lily is going to kill you when she finds out" Remus said plopping down on his bed  
  
"Yeah, I heard most woman hurt the men they love." Sirius said graving something from inside his pocket  
  
"Don't be thick Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked  
  
"I figured this is as good of time as any to work on our prank" Sirius answered  
  
So what do you guys think, any ideas on you want the valentines day prank to be review it or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com.  
  
Review please!!! 


	10. Stupid Cupid

"I'd like to thank a reviewer named DENA for emailing me her idea on the prank the marauders should pull, although I'm not using it, it helped me think of a even better idea"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter ten: Stupid Cupid  
  
The next day was Monday and as Professor McGonicall promised Lily Saturday night, Dumbledore made a speech about Valentines Day.  
  
"Your attention please"  
  
Professor Dumbledore gazed around at the students, pausing for a second looking at Lily, as she turned away from the marauders.  
  
"As you know the following Saturday is Valentines Day. A holiday celebrated in the muggle and wizard world, it is a joyful occasion usually that celebrates love. "  
  
He paused smiling at the students before continuing  
  
"This year the teachers and I have made a decision. There will be special guests in our school starting tomorrow ending at 12:00a.m Sunday, they are called Stupid Cupids. Most of you will be studying the legendary Cupid in your History Of Magic classes. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid was able to supply these creatures so it is only fair to let him explain their remarkable powers."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and started clapping as Hagrid stood up. The rest of the school caught what Dumbledore was trying to do and they broke into applauds.  
  
" Hello, it is true there will be Stupid Cupids coming to 'ogwarts tomorrow. They are completely harmless off course, but devilishly cleaver.  
  
Stupid Cupids are creatures that look exactly like their boss Cupid, the god of love they used to call him but now he's just Cupid. Cupid created them because he believed wizards and muggles were to proud to tell their feelings or to scared to find out what they are."  
  
Lily leaned into James at these words; he raped his arms around her and gave her a soft squeeze never taking his eyes off of Hagrid  
  
"You'll see a picture of Cupid in History of Magic and I believe you will learn more about him there. Remember these small creatures will turn themselves invisible. When they find two people who seem like they should be together they take play a game they call matchmaker,  
  
I know what you're thinking how can they play matchmaker when they don't even know you! They'll turn themselves invisible and follow a person of there choose starting tomorrow. Even if you don't talk to the person you care about at all this week they'll know who it is. And be aware they have never missed yet.  
  
Now after they discover who it is, the game begins. Each game is different depending on the people. One couple was so stubborn to emit their feelings toward one another and the Stupid Cupid trapped them in an invisible box until they emitted their feelings. I want all of you to be aware that there might be a stupid cupid looking out for you."  
  
Hagrid sat down and whispers filled the hall.  
  
"Remus, come with me" Lily asked still leaning on James chest  
  
"Where" Remus asked as all the marauders looked at Lily  
  
"To the library, now come on" Lily answered getting up  
  
"Why not James" Remus asked getting up to  
  
"Hello, when was the last time James was in the library?" Lily said  
  
"Hey" James said pretending to be angry  
  
"You know I was just kidding, I just need to find a book on stupid cupids and who better to help me then Remus" Lily said smiling  
  
Lily and Remus walked out of great hall in silence,  
  
"I never really had a chance to talk to you" Remus said suddenly breaking the silence  
  
"What do you want to know" Lily said open-mindedly  
  
"You wouldn't just play with James feelings, right," Remus said in a big brother kind of way  
  
Lily graved his arm,  
  
"Remus, I know all the marauders know I love James, and I know James listened to my talk with Molly yesterday, I wasn't lying when I said I love him" Lily said letting go of Remus's arm  
  
"How did you know?" Remus said shocked  
  
"Easy Kristy Carlson told me yesterday in the dorm room, she saw the mirror jump and knew what James was doing, she's really quite nice actually, I never noticed we talked for a while mainly about you guys"  
  
"What about us"  
  
"I think she might have a crush on you, but you didn't hear it from me" Lily said not even trying to hold back her smile  
  
Remus blushed he had always liked Kristy, ever since they did a potions project together earlier that year  
  
They didn't say anything as they searched threw the library for the books; finally finding two that Lily thought might be helpful.  
  
So what do you guys think, any good?  
  
Review! 


	11. Stupid Cupid part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter eleven: Stupid Cupid part 2  
  
Lily decided on two books entitled Magical Creatures of Love by: Tina Srik, and The Legionary Cupid by: Walter Homes. She explored the books cover to cover as she sat in the common room that night.  
  
It was around 10:30p.m. When Lily finished her History of Magic homework. Rereading the last paragraph:  
  
~Cupid looked down upon the earth, as the month changed from January to February, within a few seconds. Noting that every month seemed the same, people fighting, working, and letting the love slip them by. It was now the month of February, the month dedicated to love and romance and yet the people have not noticed in the slightest. Cupid shuck his head in disgust as he remembered what people used to be like in February. He made a final decision at that moment, people needed help when it came to love, it seemed like there was no other choice to be made. Pointing his finger Cupid created small creatures that could only exist in the month of February. He called them Stupid Cupids; they were smart and playful creatures full of love and light. Their solemn prepuce was to help people fall in love. For example when they saw a lonely girl walking threw the park crying her eyes out, Stupid Cupid would turn invisible and look in side her heart, find out what happened to her. They believe the only way to mend a broken heart was to fill it with love. Stupid Cupids are not rare to find, but almost impossible to catch. ~  
  
Lily closed her History of Magic book and leaned back on chair. Letting everything she read sink in. She thought about it for a few minutes before deciding that it could not possibly happen to her, she was not in dire need of help.  
  
"Can I join you?" Someone said interrupting her thoughts  
  
"Hey Sirius, what are you doing up" Lily said looking at Sirius with a small smile  
  
"James is snoring, so loud I can't get a wink of sleep" Sirius said in a joking kind of way  
  
"So, he is not worried at all about the Stupid Cupids coming in a hour and a half." She had a hit of disappointment in her voice  
  
"I guess not, there really is nothing to really worry about is there"  
  
"I suppose not but I have been reading about them and I don't want to be followed everywhere with something medalling in my love life, I heard that you can even walk right threw them and yet if they touch you by choice, you can actually feel it."  
  
"Yeah that would stink, but what can they do, really"  
  
"I guess were going to find out, but if one dose follow me and pushes me to get me with James" She trailed off  
  
"Oh now I get it your worried something is going to happen to Prongs" Sirius said matter-of-factly  
  
"Why do you guys have toughs silly nicknames for each other?" Lily asked  
  
"Long story" Sirius answered because he was not sure about how Lily would feel about the marauders being animagi. He paused before changing the subject  
  
"Get some sleep Lils, do not worry about it so much, what's going to happen is going to happen. There are tons of kids in the school, I don't think there going to pick you or me. But I also believe every thing happens for a reason and if you, like I believe that James and you are supposed to be together, you guys will make it threw this. Do not, I repeat, do not give up on him because he is not here. James and I both know that you two can do this and will still love each other in the end."  
  
"That was beautiful, Sirius, I can see why James thinks of you as his best mate" Lily said taking what Sirius said to heart  
  
"Don't let it get around," Sirius said suddenly smirking giving her a wink  
  
"I guess, I'm kind of scarred about it still, but thanks and I am so tired, see you in the morning" Lily gave Sirius a hug before going up to bed.  
  
She could not help but watch the clock until it turned from 11:59 to 12:00. Pulling her blanked a little higher, Lily curled up and hoped beyond hope that nothing was going to follow her anywhere. She could not help, but wonder why James was so calm about this entire thing happening, even though she remembered what Sirius said.  
  
As the hour wore on Lily could not keep her eyes open and started drifting steadily off to a deep slumber.  
  
~7:00a.m~  
  
Kristy Carlson sat down next to Lily and woke her up almost instantly  
  
"what" Lily said pulling the cover over her head?  
  
"Come on James has been waiting like a half an hour for you" Kristy said a little annoyed  
  
"JAMES" Lily squealed sitting up suddenly  
  
"Yeah" Kristy said smirking  
  
Lily jumped up off her bed, only to fall on the ground from being rapped so deep in her blanket. She got up while shaking the blanked off of her. Then ran to the door looked James in the face before remembering she was still in her pajamas. Quickly she turned around and shut the door, turning bright red.  
  
"I tried to tell you" Kristy said shaking her head, after Lily shut the door.  
  
"Help" Lily mouthed getting dressed quickly  
  
"I think I'll go talk to him while you change" Kristy said still shaking her head as she made her way to the door  
  
"Lily is changing, one second" Kristy said smiling at James  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kristy" James answered  
  
"Sure, no problem"  
  
Lily pulled the door further open  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" Kristy asked trying to make an escape  
  
"Common room" James said not taking his eyes off of Lily  
  
Kristy walked off into the common room seeing Remus sitting on a chair watching Sirius and Peter playing wizards chess.  
  
Her breathing was steady as she walked toward them,  
  
"Hey Kristy" Sirius yelled before she even finished walking down the stairs  
  
Remus turned when he heard her name  
  
"Come join us" Remus said not even realizing what he said  
  
Kristy smiled sweetly when suddenly something pushed her, making her start to fall down the steps  
  
Remus ran catching her in his arms, as she started to fall,  
  
"are you ok?" Remus said concerned breathing heavily  
  
"Yeah, I guess, it felt like something pushed me, I know it sounds stupid' Kristy said blushing  
  
"I don't remember saying that" Remus said still holding her  
  
"I think she's ok now" Peter yelled across the room  
  
Not only Sirius smacked him across the head, but also Peter felt a light kick coming from behind  
  
Remus and Kristy both turned red, as Remus helped her off her feet.  
  
"Do you, I mean would you, like to go get some breakfast, with me?" Remus asked her looking hopeful  
  
The kicking stopped suddenly as Remus walked with Kristy toward the door.  
  
Something pulled there hands together, as the exited the common room  
  
~Back Upstairs~  
  
"what was that!" Lily said hearing the thump from when Kristy fell  
  
James and Lily ran to the staircase and saw Kristy fall into Remus.  
  
"I think she's ok now" Lily said smiling  
  
"you think" James answered smirking  
  
"you know what I also think" Lily spoke softly looked at James  
  
"What?" James said looking at her  
  
"I think they have there own Stupid Cupid" Lily said feeling something pull both their hands together.  
  
"I think your right" James said looking at her, seeing her for the sweet, smart, perfect person on the inside, not just the pretty face that everyone sees on the outside  
  
"What are you staring at" Lily said looking at James  
  
"I just want to remember how incredibly beautiful you are, both on the inside and out, its making me wonder how I could be so lucky to be here talking to you" James answered her sincerely  
  
Lily eyes moved back in forth as he spoke, repeating every word he said. Taking a deep breath she spoke  
  
"you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah sure lets go" James spoke completely surprised  
  
Peter and Sirius were both gone to breakfast by the time Lily and James left the common room. Neither of them spoke for a while, enjoying each other's company. James was still holding her hand as the entered the great hall. There was a roar of laughter from three houses the tables, but the Slytherins were gazing in amazement.  
  
"Look" James pointed with his free hand at Lucius Malfoy, whose hand was stuck together with Sirius cousin Narcissa Black.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, get off of me" Narcissa screamed  
  
"You get off me," Lucius screamed back  
  
"I am trying"  
  
"So am I"  
  
"You know you like me"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do to"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do to"  
  
They continued to yell back and forth as Lily and James made there way to Gryffindor table, taking seats with the marauders and Kristy.  
  
"Who did this" Lily asked  
  
"Stupid Cupid" Kristy answered  
  
"If there is a stupid cupid around, you are the best!" Sirius sang out into the air smiling  
  
On knowingly making a female stupid cupid blush, taking herself out of her invisible form  
  
Lils eyes got big as they turned to face, a beautiful girl that appeared out of thin air, with long brown hair and chestnut eyes.  
  
"That was very sweet of you," she said  
  
"you don't look like Cupid" Peter said matter-of-factly remembering Hagrid speech  
  
"I know that, it is called a rumor" the girl spoke quietly  
  
She turned back to Sirius  
  
"No ones ever thanked us before, you can call me Kathy, and she's my project."  
  
Kathy pointed at Lily  
  
"If you do not mind me saying, your one of the easier couples, not hard to help, like those two, drove Zack mad." Kathy rolled her eyes at Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
Lily looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Not to worry I am very qualified, I have been doing it for a while"  
  
"I thought you guys could not show yourselves," Lily answered  
  
"it's optional" Kathy answered suddenly turning invisible  
  
Lily reached out to the spot she was all she could feel was air.  
  
"What were you saying last night Sirius?" Lily said smirking at him  
  
"you were with Lily last night"~ James blurted out spitting out his milk  
  
"Not like you think James"  
  
Lily spoke out, seeing James face flushed with anger  
  
"And what do you think I think" James snapped  
  
"James Potter how can you be so jealous, I am not even your girl friend, nor will I ever be if you keep acting the way you are, you can not even trust your best friend, worse you will not even trust me. I could go kiss Snape if I wanted to and it wouldn't be any of your business!" Lily snapped back at him  
  
"Well maybe you should" James spoke without thinking  
  
"Maybe I will"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Snivelits come here"  
  
Snape walked over ready to curse James.  
  
"I can not believe you James or should I go back to calling you Potter"  
  
Lily got up and stormed out of the great hall 


	12. Kathy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and anything that wasn't in the Harry Potter Series  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter twelve: Kathy  
  
"Moron" Kathy reappeared; hit James over the head, starting to run after followed Lily to Gryffindor tower  
  
"Sirius tell me what happened last night" James said realizing what he just did  
  
"Nothing, I went down to the common room, she was there, and I defended you mate" Sirius answered  
  
"did she come on to you" James asked seriously  
  
"No, she was to busy being in love with you" Sirius said matter-of-factly  
  
"did you come on to her?" James said just as seriously  
  
"Of course not, I'm your best mate" Sirius said offended this time  
  
"I know, I am so sorry Padfoot, it's just that" Sirius cut off James  
  
" forgotten" Sirius said automatically  
  
"Thanks, but Lily will never talk to me again" James said bowing his head  
  
"Yes, she will" Remus finally spoke  
  
"She has Kathy remember and her job is to help Lily," Remus said matter-of- factly  
  
"I think she is hot," Sirius added voluntarily  
  
"Awww, Padfoot has a crush" Peter teased  
  
"Don't go after her mate" Remus whispered  
  
"Why" Sirius said raising an eyebrow  
  
"It's just a bad idea" Remus answered  
  
"What are you trying to say, Moony?" James said  
  
"Just don't ok" Remus looked at Sirius with a strange look on his face  
  
"Do you really think Lily will kiss Snape" Peter asked changing the subject  
  
"Shut up" Kristy mouthed kicking him under the table  
  
"What" No one noticed Snape still standing behind them  
  
"Go away snivlets" Sirius said disgusted  
  
"First tell me why you wanted me to kiss a filthy little mudblood," Snape said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What you call her" James and Sirius said getting up at the same time  
  
Luckily, Snape was smart enough to know not to mess with James right now, and decided to walk away.  
  
"James, I'll go talk to Lily see what I can do" Kristy said in a mothering way, while getting up  
  
"Thanks Kristy" James said for the second time today  
  
When Kristy had disappeared from the Great Hall James spoke again  
  
"You know she is a really a great girl"  
  
"I know that it is why she is my girlfriend" Remus said proudly  
  
"Your what" the rest of the marauders said at once  
  
"My girlfriend asked her on our way to the great hall and she said yes" Remus said smiling  
  
"You know those stupid cupids really know there stuff, I mean if she wont have fell, I would not have been able to catch her" Remus added  
  
~6th year Girls Dorm, Gryffindor tower~  
  
Lily collapsed on her bed, drops of water smearing her pillow.  
  
"Why" she yelled into her pillow, when something tapped her  
  
"Cheer up Lily" Kathy said rubbing her back  
  
"Yeah, come on, everyone makes mistakes" Kristy said taking a seat next to Lily  
  
"At least you know he cares about you" Kathy added  
  
"I know he doses, but he wanted me to kiss Snape?" Lily protested  
  
"No he didn't and you know it" Kristy argued  
  
"James is just hot headed" Lily said whipping her eyes  
  
"Less then before and he is so cute" Kristy said  
  
"If he's so great why don't you date him," Lily said crossing her arms  
  
"Because I'm with Remus" Kristy said smiling  
  
"Really that is great" Lily said trying to be happy for her friend  
  
Lily leaned over and hugged her friend  
  
"You know I would kill to be in your poison" Kathy said matter-of-factly  
  
"What are you talking about" Lily said brushing her cheeks  
  
"I mean I'm a Stupid Cupid we can never be in a real relation ship, heck I can not even see March." She spoke in a far away voice  
  
"Do you fancy anyone?" Lily asked still whipping her eyes  
  
"I rather like Sirius, but that can't ever happen"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"No problem just cherish what you have, that is one of the reasons stupid cupids exist is to help people realize what they have and what its worth."  
  
"You ok" Kristy said with concern to both Kathy and Lily  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Lily spoke trying to forget everything about James Potter despite what Kathy said  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for pushing you this morning" Kathy said to Kristy not looking her in the face  
  
"what" Kristy and Lily both looked at her  
  
"Well, I wanted to give Lily a few minutes of privacy with James"  
  
"James" Lily fell back on the pillow  
  
"I am going to give you two a few minutes alone for now" Kathy said backing away  
  
"No, come back" Lily said sincerely  
  
"I will be back"  
  
Kathy stayed visible as she ran back into the great hall. Taking a seat next to James, no one noticed her with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black still yelling at each other.  
  
"James" Kathy said tapping James on the shoulder  
  
"Kathy" Sirius said happily across the table, making Kathy blush  
  
"James you have to make my job harder that poor girl is crying right now in her dorm room"  
  
"what she say" James yelled only loud enough for the marauders and Kathy to hear. He tried to grave her but his hands went right threw her  
  
~Do not try to touch me, James~  
  
"Wow your not solid" Sirius said  
  
"Touch my hand Sirius"  
  
Sirius reached across the table and held Kathy's hand  
  
"Why can I touch you" Sirius commented  
  
Remus laughed  
  
"What" the other three marauders chanted  
  
"Do not tell them Remus please," Kathy said in barley a whisper  
  
"I wont unless you want me to" Remus said smirking  
  
"Now my job is on the line here, but I have a plan, that will save James romance and my job, Valentines Day is Saturday, its Tuesday plenty of time. Here's what we do, first James you are going to make an apology, not just any apology either. But you are going to hold off your Prank of for a few days and use my plan instead. "  
  
"Who said we have to listen to you" James commented  
  
"James if you use my plan then you can get Lily back sooner rather then later" She paused  
  
"Here it is written on this piece of parchment, just think about it." Kathy handed him the parchment  
  
Sirius took the parchment from James skim read it quickly before looking up  
  
"Kathy would you like to join me for a walk"  
  
"Sure" Kathy said completely taken by surprise  
  
"Great come on" Sirius lead her out of the great hall, out on to the side of the lake There was an eerie silence until Kathy spoke while taking a seat under the tree.  
  
"Sirius what's bothering you" Kathy asked dipping her feet into the lake  
  
"How can you do it?"  
  
"What"  
  
"Help a couple every single year, and never fall in love your self"  
  
"I didn't say I don't fall in love, but either way it would never work out"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because, I can't see March" Kathy said looking out onto the lake  
  
"I'm sorry I asked" Sirius held her hand  
  
"no reason to be, is there anything else you were wondering"  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love"  
  
"I would not call it love, but I do fancy some one"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Is there a specific reason your asking me all these questions?"  
  
"Your plan it took you 10 seconds to think of thank of and it was so romantic, it would make any girl flip. How can you just watch couples get fall in love with out being the slightest bit jealous. I mean what could a guy do to impress you."  
  
Kathy was not able to read his expression before someone taped her on the shoulder  
  
She turned only to see a boy her age with light brown hair and hazel blue eyes.  
  
"Zack" Kathy said in shock  
  
"Meeting" Zack was out of breath  
  
"When"  
  
"Now"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Just come on" Kathy looked at Sirius, who only nodded  
  
Kathy stood up, only to find Zack graving her hand and started pulling her toward the castle 


	13. This Has To Be The Worse Day Of My Life

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter thirteen: This has to be the worse day of my life  
  
Sirius watched Kathy getting pulled to the castle, her long hair rippling in the wind. She looked back for a moment, but Kathy was to far away for Sirius to make out her expression.  
  
Kathy was dragged to a room the size of the great hall, filled with teenagers.  
  
"Zack, tell me what the hell is going on, right now" Kathy said with fright in her eyes  
  
"Shhh" Zack hissed as he dragged her to a few empty chairs in a corner.  
  
"But"~ she was cut off by a tall girl standing up on top of a chair  
  
"Attention" the girl started looking around at them all  
  
"As you know we had quite an interesting show in the great hall today" She paused, took a deep breath, and continued  
  
"Zack, please tell us what happened to your two loud mouths, who destroyed so many peoples work" the girl motioned for Zack to stand up,  
  
"Sorry, it was just those two were so stubborn" Zack said in a small voice that nonetheless was heard threw out the room. Kathy squeezed Zack's hand  
  
"Were not mad at you," the girl said still standing on top of the chair  
  
"No were not, even though my couple was to interested in watching them then each other" A boy said standing up  
  
"What happened afterward?"~ The girl asked  
  
"After they finally stopped screaming, they were able to be at mutual terms, still not to friendly"  
  
"We had to scare you, I know you knew what you were doing, now back down the reasons I called this meeting" the girl said smiling  
  
"First of all, as you know we only have a few days to make couples fall in love, its 12:02p.m. Tuesday, and we end here Sunday, when the clock hits 12:00a.m. Exactly, I will be expecting all of you at home afterward, for your next cases. We have another problem, Valerie will you do the honors"  
  
Kathy stiffened up as she saw a girl with light purple hair stand up with a number of papers in her left hand.  
  
"The case of Mr. S. Black" the girl called Valerie started, Kathy held her breath  
  
The girl continued  
  
" We have a problem he is not even close to love with any Hogwarts student, instead the only one who has a chance with him, it's, it's" she whipped her dry lips  
  
" Kathy" Valerie paused.  
  
Every one in the room turned toward Kathy who had her hands over her mouth, stunned. Kathy knew she was in trouble with this, her face turned pale, and mouth suddenly very dry. She tried to smile, but looked toward Zack instead, who squeezed her hand. No one spoke for a while before the first girl stood up again.  
  
"I would have expected better from you, Kathy! You are one of our veterans. You know the rules and you know you screwed up, the question is what are you going to do about it"  
  
"Amy, you can't even imagine how bad I feel right now. I mean what can I do?"  
  
The girl stared at Kathy  
  
"People what can Kathy do now" the girl known as Amy said to the room  
  
"Stay away from him" A voice hollered  
  
"That would hurt him" another voice answered  
  
"Let him down easy" Valerie suggested  
  
"That's enough people" Amy said still standing  
  
"Kathy, this was your mistake and I am leaving you to decide what to do about it, this meeting is over." Amy added  
  
Many people hugged Kathy wishing her good luck before they left  
  
"What am I going to do, Zack" Kathy said looking at him  
  
"I really don't know" Zack said pulling her into a hug  
  
"I think I'm going to go see how Lily and James are doing" Kathy pulled away  
  
"Want company"  
  
"No, I need to think"  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
Kathy walked silently up to Gryffindor tower, finding Lily, the marauders, and Kristy in the common room.  
  
"Why wont you talk to me" James yelled across the room  
  
"You want me to talk, fine I will talk, you are a hot headed, jealous, self absorbed, jerk" Lily yelled back with a single tier falling down her face. Kristy got up and dragged Lily to their dorm room before Lily said something else she would regret  
  
Just what I need right now this is the worse day of my life, Kathy thought  
  
"Ok, what did you do now" Kathy said taking a seat next to Sirius but looking at James  
  
"What happened, you look terrible" Remus asked looking at her flushed, slightly wet cheeks  
  
"Have you been crying" Sirius asked looking at her to.  
  
"No, what's happening with James and Lily" Kathy said looking at the marauders  
  
"I saved her then we got into a fight again" James said looking pitiful  
  
"Dose that mean your going to use my plan" Kathy said sitting up  
  
"Looks that way" Peter answered  
  
"Now tell me what exactly happened" Kathy said  
  
Flash back  
  
"Sirius walked back into the great hall after Kathy was clearly out of view"  
  
"You guys, breakfast ended a while ago, Lets go." Sirius said  
  
"Now James, remember you are going to talk to Lily, as soon as we get to the common room" Remus reminded him  
  
Mean while Lily was on her ways to the great hall to find James and apologize when some one called her  
  
"Evans"  
  
"Who said that"  
  
"Over here"  
  
"Who is that"  
  
"Come here"  
  
"Where, and who are you"  
  
Lily looked around noticing a group of Slytherins, huddled in a corner at the bottom of the staircase. She wasn't scarred, but was far from wanting to deal with them  
  
"Come here mudblood"  
  
Lily flashed a disgusted look at them before continuing down the other side of the staircase  
  
"Whats your problem, Evans" Snape said jumping in front of her  
  
"Get away from me"  
  
Lily saw Snapes lip curl and started to feel really uncomfortable. Snape had just noticed the marauders turning the corner; clearly they were able to see what was happening. He leaned in and gave Lily a deep kiss. James had witnessed it and ran up to them, punched Snape across the face making him fall onto the staircase.  
  
He shuck his head at Lily, clearly disgusted  
  
"You are going to pay for kissing her snivlets" James said seriously  
  
Snapes lip started to bleed  
  
" What were you doing kissing that" Sirius said  
  
"I didn't think you were serious about it" James added in disbelief  
  
"Lets give Lily a chance to say something" Remus said  
  
"Who's side are you on" James and Sirius spoke at exactly the same time  
  
"Don't gang up on Remus" Lily said  
  
"I'm not even close to being done with you" James looked at her  
  
"You are not my father, meaning you have no right to speak to me that way"  
  
James just stared  
  
"Don't look at me like that, just because Snape forces me against my will into the most disgusting kiss I have ever had, gives you no right to look at me or talk to me the way you are, I cannot even believe I was going to apologize to you, why I'm in love with a moron I don't know" Lily said matter-of-factly a tiers falling down her cheek  
  
"In your case I hope Potter broke your nose" Lily added looking at Snape in the same disgusted look as James had. Lily turned and headed toward the common room  
  
"What I do" James said graving her at the top of the stair case  
  
"What didn't you do"  
  
~What I do~  
  
"You've been trying to control me~  
  
"I was saving you"  
  
"From what"  
  
"Snape, and you call me thick"  
  
"So your calling me thick now"  
  
"Yeah, not even a thanking the guy who got that slime ball off of you"  
  
"I could have gotten him off myself"  
  
"Password" the fat lady said as they approached her  
  
"Fairy lights" they yelled in unison  
  
They continued to argue as they entered the common room followed by the other marauders, finding Kristy sitting on the cough. Lily and James continued to yell across the room  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
"Good I thought I was going to be much worse" Kathy said  
  
"What are you talking about" James spate out in disbelief  
  
"Easy, my plan can fix this all"  
  
"I don't want Lily anymore"  
  
"Don't lie" Sirius said  
  
"Sirius" Kathy paused  
  
"Never mind" she finished running into Lily's dorm, leaving the marauders alone  
  
"Girls are so weird" Peter said as Kathy vanished from view 


	14. Charms class and Talks By The Lake

Disclaimer: "I own stupid cupids, the plot, and anything that wasn't in the Harry potter series"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter fourteen: Charms class and talks by the lake  
  
Kathy started to bite her nails as she made her way to the 6th year girl's dorm room. She started to pace back and forth threw out the room, as if lost for words.  
  
"Just spit it out" Kristy said irritated  
  
"I don't know how to say it" Kathy said in the same irritated tone  
  
"Do you think James and I will ever stop fighting" Lily spoke as if she was in another world, while twisting a lock of hair in her hand.  
  
"I think your going to have to work at it this time" Kathy answered  
  
"Lets have a solon day, this last few days have been tough" Kristy said as she fell back on to her bed.  
  
"How's that going to help" Lily said letting go of the lock  
  
"James is stupid, and you know he'll just fall harder for you when you look like a star. And besides all of us have been overly worked and crabby lately" Kristy said still lying on her bed  
  
"It could give us time to think of a plan" Kathy said although she had already worked out the whole thing  
  
"Fine, but lets do it Friday, they gave us the day of classes" Lily said  
  
"Classes, were going to be late" Kristy said jumping up off her bed and started gathering several books  
  
"Oh my gosh" Lily started as she to gathered her book  
  
"Its ok we can make it on time" Lily finished  
  
"Only barely see you Kathy" Kristy said as she and Lily ran out of the room  
  
Once they had left Kathy spoke  
  
"That's ok girls all part of the plan" She snapped her fingers turning herself invisible, and started to walk down to the Charms room  
  
When Lily and Kristy entered there were only two available seats, the first one that Remus had saved for Kristy and the other was next to James.  
  
Lily was on a ware of what happened in the common room after Kathy had left.  
  
~Earlier that day~  
  
"Girls are so weird" Peter said as Kathy vanished  
  
"But that one is really cute" Sirius said staring at the spot Kathy had last been spotted  
  
"Ok, Remus what's the first thing, Kathy's list say"  
  
Remus pulled out the piece of parchment Kathy wrote on  
  
The Rules Don't do anything stupid!!!!  
  
"Hold it who said I would do something stupid" James said insistently  
  
The other marauders just looked at him, before Remus continued  
  
No pranks until after Valentines day  
  
Now on with the plan  
  
Try to be honest with her and take it slow, you know like a simple hi, what's up? How are you? No more love stuff for a while it scares her Fact: James is going to brake one of my rules before you enter the charms class room When you enter the Charms classroom I want Sirius sit with Peter, Remus I'm sure you want to sit with your girl friend. So that leaves one seat open next to James. Don't worry about Lily sitting with some one else, I had to poll a lot of strings but I have connections and if everything goes as planned she wont have that much of a choice. Just incase I'll hold her off as long as possible. James I repeat once she's sitting next to you don't mess it up. Don't say anything about you loving her unless she asks, which she wont, that's taking it to quickly. I really don't care if you crake a joke or whatever. If you want to drive her completely crazy encore her, she'll go nuts, but don't be rude answer her questions  
  
Remus stopped reading there and looked up at the other marauders,  
  
"Lets go to Charms" he said as they picked up there books and followed  
him  
  
~BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME~  
  
Lily silently took the seat next to James.  
  
"Hey" James said casually looking up for only a moment, trying to keep  
his cool  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here" Lily said dully, knowing the answer  
  
"If you want to" James said looking up again before looking down at the  
blank piece of parchment, thinking do I mind? You really have to ask.  
  
"What" Lily said surprised, in barely a whisper that cared over to James. She wore a mix expression of shock and curiosity on her face. Silently she sat down letting her eyes linger on James for a second to long.  
  
James was smiling on the inside, when he noticed Lily watching him before she hastily looked away.  
  
The teacher, Professor Milan entered, and started to babble on about  
something.  
  
Every word he said went in one ear and out the other in James case. A  
smile never left his face, as he knew Lily was going crazy.  
Lily's mind was indeed wondering, she had not even noticed that Professor  
Milan started talking. I wonder what he's thinking, is he staring at me?  
Why didn't he say something else when I sat down? Maybe he's losing  
interest, why isn't he sitting next to Sirius? Am I going crazy?  
  
Question after question repeated themselves in Lily's head  
  
At exactly the same moment Lily and James faced each other. Lily blushed and smiled before she quickly turned away. James was enjoying this way to much as he finally turned his attention to Professor Milan. Lily was feeling a little insecure, as she to look up at the Professor although she still hadn't heard a word he said all hour.  
  
Sirius grinned then high fived Peter after witnessing what happened with Lily and James. The bell rang.  
  
"What was the homework" Lily asked James, coming back to earth  
  
"Don't know" James answered as the other marauders and Kristy joined them  
  
Luckily Remus and Kristy had been paying attention to Professor Milan, Remus informed the others what the homework was.  
  
In the back of the room Kathy watched not only Lily and James, but she found herself looking at Sirius. A tier fell from her eye as she watched Sirius. What am I going to do? What can I do? She came to the conclusion that whatever she did, she would need help. Kathy (still invisible) followed the others on there way back to the common room.  
  
"I wonder where Kathy is" Kristy said looking around  
  
"Do you think she's still in our room" Lily asked  
  
"Don't think so, she probably got board and wondered around the castle or something"  
  
"When you find her tell her I have to talk to her" Sirius said  
  
"About what" James asked  
  
"Stuff" was all Sirius answered surging his shoulders  
  
"What kind of stuff" Kathy said reappearing behind Sirius  
  
"How long have you been standing there" Lily said brightly at Kathy  
  
"Not long, so what do you want to talk about" Kathy said looking back at Sirius  
  
"Lets go for a walk; I'll see you guys later. Remus can you bring my books up" Sirius asked  
  
"Sure" Sirius handed Remus his books, took Kathy's hand and lead her away from the group  
  
"So what did you want to talk about" Kathy said trying to sound calm  
  
"Were almost there"  
  
"Where"  
  
"The lake where we talked last time"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence; Sirius let go of her hand and sat down between a willow tree and the lake. Kathy was confused, unsure of what she was supposed to do, so she decided to sit down as well.  
  
"Sirius, is there something wrong" Kathy took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong, I just want to ask you something"  
  
There was a moment of silence before  
  
"Well"  
  
"Would you."  
  
"Would I"  
  
"Would you be. my girlfriend"  
  
"What" Kathy said shocked blinking continuously  
  
"Would you want to be my girlfriend" Sirius repeated calmly  
  
"Erm. Sirius I really like you but"  
  
Sirius bowed his head  
  
"You don't have to finish" Sirius said getting up, hurt  
  
"No, I want to explain" Kathy said as she graved Sirius's hand to stop him  
  
Sirius looked at her with eyes full of sadness and confusion, he took his other hand and held it over the one she was holding as he sat down  
  
"Sirius you don't know me"  
  
"So we'll get to know each other"  
  
"It's not that easy"  
  
"You don't like me do you?" Sirius said  
  
"It's not that at all"  
  
"Then you do like me"  
  
"Sirius please let me finish" Kathy said looking up at him, Sirius only nodded  
  
"You've only known me for less then 24 hours. You don't understand a thing about being a stupid cupid"  
  
"I want to get to know you; I want to learn about you, understand who you are. You aren't a stupid cupid, you're a great person who helps other people"  
  
Kathy looked into his eyes  
  
"Wrong, I am a stupid cupid and in the end I'll hurt you. Sirius just trusts me ok" Kathy bowed her head  
  
"One date" Sirius said  
  
"What"  
  
"Just give me one date to hogsmade tomorrow and if you want to go out with me after that it's totally up to you."  
  
No you're making a mistake: is what she wanted to say but all that came out was "Ok"  
  
"Tomorrow then meet me in the common room, 5:00"  
  
"I'll be there, but now I have to go work to do"  
  
"Anything I can do to help"  
  
"Yeah make sure you guys do what's on the piece of parchment" Kathy turned and snapped her fingers turning her self-invisible as she walked away. 


	15. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 15: Hogsmeade  
  
Kathy hurried strait to Lily and Kristy's dorm room.  
  
"I, I need help" she said seriously  
  
"Where are you" Lily said looking around the room  
  
"Sorry" Kathy said turning herself visible  
  
"What's up?" Kristy asked  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"What happened is he ok" Lily jumped up  
  
"No its nothing like that but he asked me to be his girlfriend"  
  
"Wow, that was the end of a very, very interesting story" Kristy said shocked  
  
Kathy sat down and explained every detail of the talk by the lake.  
  
"You can't go, you'll hurt him," Lily said matter-of-factly  
  
"I know what you can do," Kristy said  
  
"Well" The other two said together  
  
"Sirius always had kind of a thing for Taylor Carlson"  
  
"Your sister!!! Oh yeah, earlier in the year I turned his hair pink and to stop him from how can I put this killing me I told him Taylor thought he looked cute" Lily said  
  
"I get what you were trying to say" Kathy bowed her head as she continued  
  
"You want to set Sirius up with Taylor, so he can forget me and have a real relationship"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Kathy" Kristy said sympathetically  
  
"Don't be it's a great idea," Kathy said sadly  
  
"You know that means, you have to stand him up tomorrow," Kristy said  
  
"Don't worry though, we'll be with Sirius so he wont be alone when you stand him up" Lily added  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Taylor" Kristy said  
  
"See ya," The other two chanted  
  
(Kristy left)  
  
"Ok so can you help me I think James lost interest in me?" Lily said  
  
"Yeah sure" Kathy answered  
  
"What can I do to get him back"?  
  
"That's easy" Kathy smiled before continuing  
  
"Ask him to Hogsmaede, with you tomorrow"  
  
"I can't do that"  
  
"Then make a group thing out of it, you know the marauders, Kristy, Taylor, and you."  
  
"Ok, but wont Peter feels kind of alone"  
  
"He'll find someone"  
  
"Ok I'll go ask now before I lose my nerve" Lily got up and walked over to the boys room  
  
"Wait I'll go to just invisible" Kathy said catching up with her  
  
At the door Kathy turned invisible before Lily knocked  
  
Knock-nock  
  
"Coming" James opened the door only wearing a pair of faded jeans and a small necklace  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hi" Lily said giving him a once over, Quidditch did wonders for him, she thought.  
  
"What's up?" James said opening the door a little wider  
  
Much to James pleasure Lily couldn't help but stair at his figure, that is until a certain invisible person stepped on her foot bringing her back to reality  
  
"Erm. can I come in"  
  
"Yeah sure, we were just lying around"  
  
Lily looked in the boy's dorm room as James flung it open. There were socks and Quidditch robes thrown everywhere. Peter was clipping his toenails; Sirius was coming out of the bathroom brushing his teeth, while Remus was settled on his bed working on Charms homework.  
  
"Hi" Remus and Peter chanted, Sirius just waved and left to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth  
  
"So what's up" James asked curious on why Lily was here, and if what happened in Charms class affected her.  
  
"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to Hogsmade with Kristy, Taylor, and me?" Lily asked looking at the marauders  
  
"Love to" James said as soon as the words left Lily's mouth  
  
"Sure" Remus said looking up from his book  
  
"Ok" Peter said  
  
"Can't got a date, with Kathy" Sirius said proudly stepping out of the bathroom  
  
"Well we can meet you guys in the great hall at 5:00 tomorrow and all go together" Lily said looking at Sirius  
  
"I talked to Kathy she said it would be cool for us all to go together" Lily lied  
  
"I was hoping for some alone time, but I guess that would be cool" Sirius said a little disappointed  
  
Lily looked sympathetically at Sirius knowing he was going to be stood up. No one knew the pain Kathy felt about having to stand Sirius up.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, Lily was worn out in the end and headed to bed early.  
  
"Hey" Lily said seeing Kathy and Kristy talking on Kristy's bed  
  
"Hi" They said in unison  
  
"So what happened with Taylor today?" Lily asked Kristy  
  
"She said she'll do it, 5:00 right," Kristy asked  
  
"Yeah, what else she says"  
  
"Well, she dose have a thing for Sirius nothing major but it'll do. She'll meet us there"  
  
"Great" Lily said happily not noticing the glum expression on Kathy's face  
  
"I've got to go" Kathy said getting up and heading down to the common room, taking a seat by the fire  
  
"Hey" Sirius said taking the seat next to her  
  
Today just isn't my day Kathy thought as she smiled at him  
  
"Its ok if we meet the guys at 5:00 in the great hall right" He asked  
  
"It's fine, I have to tell you something," Kathy said looking at him with her big cinnamon eyes  
  
"What"  
  
"Promise me that you'll be open minded"  
  
"About what" Sirius said confused  
  
"Everything, if a nice girl starts to talk to you, you'll be open to her right"  
  
"What are you on about" Sirius said raising an eye brow  
  
"Nothing just promise me ok"  
  
"Ok I promise" Sirius said confused  
  
"Good" Kathy said kissing him on the forehead for the last time, before getting up and exciting the common room.  
  
Tuesday was finally over, the longest day of Kathy's life was finally over and she felt terrible, but had had the best sleep in a long time.  
  
She woke around 7:30 the next morning and watched Kristy and Lily sleep peacefully. A few minutes later Lily got up and dressed quickly in a pair of faded jeans and tea shirt with a light sweater over it.  
  
Kathy watched as Lily graved her cloak and scarf, and hurried out of the room. Lily hadn't even noticed Kathy was in the room, the second she was out of eyesight, Kathy ran into the boys room.  
  
"What?" James murmured, as Kathy nudged him  
  
"Time for step three of my plan now get up"  
  
"What time is it" James said pulling the cover over him  
  
"Just go before you miss your chance"  
  
"Fine"  
  
James reached over to his glasses on the bedside table, putting the room into clear view. He pulled on the pants that were lying on the side of his bed, graved a tea shirt, and pulled on his cloak. James was stilling tying his shoe as Kathy pulled him to the window,  
  
"She's right there," Kathy said pointing to a figure walking onto the Hogwarts ground  
  
"How did you? What did you?" James shattered on able to find out how everything in Kathy's plan was working  
  
"Hurry up" Kathy pushed him out of the door with one last look at the sleeping Sirius.  
  
"You know what you have to do" Kathy said to him in the common room  
  
"Yeah"  
  
James hurried down the corridors onto the school grounds where he saw Lily from a distance sitting on a spot were the snow had already melted.  
  
"What am I going to do" Lily said into the air, when all of a sudden a beautiful white stag, sat down next to her  
  
"What the" Lily said jumping backward the stag didn't move  
  
"Don't you come near me" Lily said frightened  
  
The stag laid down head between his front paws  
  
"Awww, you are so cute" Lily said to it coming closer to it, she started to pet it as it lay there  
  
"You know you kind of remind me of someone" The stag looked up at her  
  
"Yeah, his name is James. He can be so sweet just like you, but sometimes" she trailed of looking at the stag.  
  
"You're great but I am freezing. I saw Hagrid leave I know he wont mind if I stay in his hut for a little bit" Lily got up and headed toward Hagrid's hut. Closely followed by the stag.  
  
She let the sag in to the hut and took a seat by the fire.  
  
"I think I first really fell in love with him was when we were sliding across the floor in detention, we had some great times, but I don't think he's in love with me anymore"  
  
The stag looked at her, with its beautiful eyes, that Lily had only seen one other place. Lily poured out her heart to the stag, as she walked back to the castle.  
  
"Don't worry I'm going to win him back, and do something really special for him." She kissed it on top of the head as she headed inside, to prepare for classes; it was already 8:30.  
  
The stag walked to the side of the castle turning back into James, Wow he thought. As he remembered every word Lily had said to him. What James didn't know was that Lily had known who the stag was the whole time.  
  
Classes passed quickly, James was unable to tare his gaze away from Lily, whenever he saw her. He decided that if he was going to get her back completely, he was going to need help from Kathy.  
  
It was already 4:00 when Kristy and Lily started getting ready  
  
"You really shouldn't have played with head like that," Kristy said  
  
"I know it was just the prefect opportunity to tell him how I feel"  
  
"Why were you out there this morning anyways"  
  
"I had a nightmare and I felt like taking myself out for a walk, which do you like better" Lily asked as she held up two different earrings one on each ear.  
  
"Go with the silver ones"  
  
They finished dressing silently; in the end Kristy chose a pair of kaki colored paints, with a green top. Lily had chosen a simple pair of jeans with a white sweater. They finished applying a small amount of makeup and earrings, as they headed down to the common room. The boys were their playing exploding snaps. When Lily saw Sirius's happy face, her smile faded.  
  
"Come on, let's go get Taylor she's probably waiting for us." Kristy said managing a happy face  
  
"And Kathy" Sirius added  
  
"Yeah, sure" Lily said  
  
"Where's Peter" Kristy said as she went over and hugged Remus  
  
"Eating where else" Said Remus happily  
  
"Hold on a second before we leave, Lily can I talk to you" James said pulling Lily out of the others earshot  
  
"What's up?" He asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily said  
  
"I mean you and Kristy are acting weird that's, what's up" James snapped  
  
"Fine, Kathy's going to stand him up, now you don't have to snap"  
  
"Why" James snapped again  
  
"Why are you snapping at me"?  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I'll explain later, lets just go"  
  
"Ok, but she better be a good reason for hurting my best friend"  
  
"Don't say anything," Lily pleaded  
  
"Oh so that's why you invited Taylor"  
  
"Yeah" Lily said ashamed  
  
"Its ok" James said pulling her into a hug, rubbing her back.  
  
"Come on, I don't want Kathy to wait to long" Sirius said happily  
  
Lily barred her head into James chest. He pulled her out of the hug,  
  
"James" Lily whispered  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Kathy wanted me to give this to you" Lily handed James a folded piece of parchment.  
  
James was bewildered, but took the parchment and read it over.  
  
~James you know what to do at Hogsmade, meet me in the common room tonight at 12:00a.m to discuss the next part of the plan don't bring Sirius or Peter, I don't care if Remus comes. ~  
  
He tucked it away into his pocket as he put his arm around Lily, leading her to the others. They walked down to the great hall, Lily, Kristy, and James were all acting a little funny. Taylor was waiting in front of the doors to the Great Hall, and waved when she saw them coming. Sirius couldn't help, but think she looked great, but he searched for Kathy as they came closer.  
  
"Hi Sirius" Taylor said  
  
"Hey, have you seen a girl named Kathy around"  
  
"No I haven't" Taylor said disappointed that Sirius wasn't paying more attention to her  
  
"Lets wait a few minutes" Remus said  
  
Lily moved closer to James, who took her hand and squeezed it. After a few minutes Sirius knew he was stood up  
  
"Lets go guys" Sirius bowed his head  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius" Taylor said sympathetically  
  
"Its ok" Sirius said looking at her  
  
Something pulled there hands together, neither of them resisted it, Taylor smiled at Sirius, who smiled back.  
  
Kathy felt a tier fall down her cheek as she watched everyone leave to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm ok" Kathy lied she didn't feel the need to follow them, watching would be to hard.  
  
The others walked to Honeydukes first, Lily looked around the store. There were shelves after shelves of the best looking sweets she had ever seen. Stopping to look at something she never saw.  
  
"There called Toothflossing Stringmints" James said looking over at Lily  
  
"There ok not the best, I like Droobles Best Blowing Gum best, have you ever tried it."  
  
"No, not yet, I haven't had a chance to come here to often"  
  
James smiled at her, "Lily, I can show you the best they have to offer"  
  
"How generous" Lily said sarcastically  
  
"Come on, Remus loves Fizzing Whizbees, I think Peter likes Chocolate Frogs, and Sirius always had a thing for Every Flavor Beans."  
  
James said pointing out sweets to his left and right. Lily however was barley listening to a word he said, she took this opportunity to admire his perfect figure.  
  
"Don't the owners live over the shop" Lily asked  
  
"Yeah, I think so, I'll be right back I got to pick something up" Lily continued to wonder around the shop.  
  
James pulled Remus and Sirius away to a sign that read Unusual Tastes.  
  
"So, what should we get, this is the perfect time to reload on prank idioms."  
  
"Lets just get a few Cockroach Clusters and maybe Jelly Slugs, but that's it or the girls will start to wonder"  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget the Acid Pops and Blood Flavored lollipops" agreed Sirius graving the treats  
  
They paid for their treats before leaving  
  
"Where should we go now?" Taylor asked as they exited the shop  
  
"I don't care as long as it's somewhere wormer," Lily said shivering  
  
James put his arms around Lily,  
  
"Better" He joked  
  
"Not much, come on" Lily said escaping his grip  
  
"Where" Kathy asked  
  
"The Three Broomsticks"  
  
They entered the pub; while the boys got the butterbeers the girls found a table.  
  
"So what do you think of Sirius" Lily asked Taylor  
  
"He's ok a little stiff"  
  
"Give him another chance" Lily said sweetly  
  
"Yeah, sure" Taylor said  
  
On the other side of the room,  
  
"I wonder what there talking about" James asked Sirius  
  
"Don't know, don't care" Sirius snapped  
  
"What's your problem"?  
  
"Sorry, it just I'm so angry at Kathy right now, any idea why she stood me up"  
  
"Don't let it get to you, you could have almost another girl in the school" James said trying to cheer him up  
  
"Almost" Sirius joked.  
  
"Well yeah, you can't have Lilly or Kathy, but have your pick of the others" Sirius laughed  
  
"Just give her a chance," Remus said  
  
"Ok" Sirius said picking up two Butterbeers and heading toward the table, Remus and James followed also with two Butterbeers each.  
  
"James can we sit alone if you don't mind" Lily said pointing to a two seated table by the window  
  
James was taken off guard, but agreed happily  
  
When they were seated Lily thought it was going to be weird sitting across from him but it wasn't  
  
"Look at them" James said looking at the table the others were sitting in  
  
"Yeah, Remus is so hinting for Sirius and Taylor to leave" Lily agreed  
  
"And there they go" Lily smiled as she drank another bit of her butterbeer.  
  
"So, you going to explain the whole Kathy thing with me" James asked eagerly  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Lily said leaning in James nodded as he to leaned in further,  
  
"So, can I" Lily answered, there faces were so close James leaned in and kissed her lightly  
  
"We can't do this" Lily said pulling away as her lips tingled  
  
"Yeah" James lied  
  
Lily saw his disappointment  
  
"Because" she paused as James looked at her  
  
"I like it a little more like this"  
  
She said moving over to James, and started to kiss him. He was shocked at first but deepened the kiss, noticing Lily was still leaned over. So James stood up slowly, never losing the lip-to-lip contact and started kissing her with so much passion. Lily's hands were around his neck while his hands wrapped around her waist. When they finally separated the people around the pub started to clap loudly. Lily turned scarlet as he planted another kiss on her forehead. Every one in the room was watching them now  
  
"Lily, would you be my girlfriend" James said turning to her  
  
"Say yes" Kristy yelled once Lily hadn't said anything  
  
"Yes" Lily squealed, jumping into James arms He picked her, playfully, before they sat down again.  
  
"You know what" James said  
  
"What" Lily asked off guard?  
  
"That was our first real kiss"  
  
"Wow," Taylor said from her seat across from Sirius  
  
"Yeah, their lucky they have something that strong"  
  
"And what about us" Taylor said smiling  
  
"What about us"  
  
"Come on Sirius take a chance with me"  
  
"Erm." Sirius started as Taylor leaned in kissed him  
  
"Ok" was all Sirius could say  
  
After they left the Three Broomsticks, they headed to Zonko's (James, Remus, and Sirius needed a few more supplies for their next prank), They returned to the castle shortly after the sun went down.  
  
Sirius walked Taylor to Ravenclaw, while the other headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Lily pulled off her cloak, which was wet from the snow.  
  
"I am so glad, to get that thing off" Lily said pulling off her scarf  
  
"Come here" James said to her  
  
Lily sat down on the floor, next to James and rapped a large blanket around the two of them. Remus said goodnight to Kristy as they gave James and Lily their privacy and went up to bed.  
  
Lily laid her head on James shoulder as they wormed themselves by the fire.  
  
"I can't believe you said yes" James said still surprised"  
  
"Why, you're a great charmer" Lily teased  
  
"And exactly what did I do to be such a great charmer" James smirked  
  
"Well," Lily said looking up at him  
  
"It has to be." Sirius coming in to the common room cut off Lily  
  
"I guess you'll never know" Lily whispered to James before turning back to Sirius  
  
"You have the worked timing," said James, looking at Sirius with a very pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Sorry, to cramp your stile Prongs, I'm going up to bed"  
  
"No don't what happened" Lily said eagerly  
  
"She's my new girl friend"  
  
"That's great" Lily said getting up and hugging him  
  
"It wont be so great if your boyfriend kills me" Sirius said looking at James face, he had an expression that Christmas was canceled and now he wanted revenge Lily laughed as Sirius hurried off to bed  
  
Lily talked with James for along time afterward  
  
"Oh my it's all ready 11:30," Lily said surprised and hurried off to bed, after she hugged James goodnight  
  
When she was gone, "You can come out now" He said looking into the fire  
  
"How'd you know I was already hear?" Kathy said reappearing on a chair  
  
"Your never late and what else have you got to do"  
  
"More then you think, anyways how was Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Great, she's my girlfriend now, so I don't need to do step four"  
  
"Your write just skip it and do step five, remember timing."  
  
"Why'd you stand up Sirius" James said seriously  
  
"Don't worry about it, is he mad at me"  
  
"I don't know" James lied  
  
"You were never a good liar" Kathy stated before continuing  
  
"Ok, well get some sleep,"  
  
"That's it you wanted to meet me to tell me to do step five"  
  
"And to see how mad Sirius was at me other then that pretty much yeah"  
  
"Wait, how did you know Lily was going to be on the grounds this morning"  
  
"How am I going to keep her now that she's my girlfriend" He added  
  
"How did you know I was going to screw up before Charms that one day"  
  
"How'd you know she was going mad when I didn't talk to her that much"  
  
"You knew this was going to happen didn't you"  
  
"Goodnight James" Kathy said vanishing at the top of the staircase 


	16. What!

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 16: What!!  
  
The next morning, Lily saw James waiting for her in the common room, and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up so early" Lily said looking at her watch  
  
"I thought we could have breakfast together," James said greeting her with a hug  
  
"It's to early the sun hasn't even come up yet"  
  
"But your hungry"  
  
"Yeah, but"  
  
"And you want to spend breakfast with me"  
  
"Yeah, but breakfast doesn't start until eight"  
  
"Says who" Lily was confused but smiled at him  
  
"Says the last five and a half years" James laughed  
  
"What are you doing up" He asked  
  
"I couldn't fall back asleep," Lily answered rubbing her eyes  
  
"Come on"  
  
"Where"  
  
James didn't bother answering Lily; he just took her hand and led her down the stairs. Lily saw a twinkle in James eyes as he smiled at her  
  
"I want to have my first breakfast, as you my girlfriend to be special"  
  
"That was the first time you ever called me your girl friend" Lily followed James down to a portrait with a fruit bowl on it  
  
"Were going to eat a picture," Lily eyes bulged as she looked at it, James laughed. Then tickled the pair, with his index finger. Automatically the portrait swung open and a house elf came hurrying over to James.  
  
"Is this all you wanted Sir," It said handing James a small basket  
  
"Yes, thank you Pinky" James said kindly to the elf  
  
"Will you be coming by soon" The elf looked up at James with its big brown eyes  
  
"I'll try, by the way this is my girlfriend Lily" The elf smiled warmly at Lily  
  
"Pinky is happy to meet you miss, Sir talks of miss quite often,"  
  
"It's very nice to meet you to, and James has told me wonderful things about you" Lily lied  
  
"Well we must be going" James said picking up the basket and putting his free arm around Lily  
  
Lily waved good-bye to the elves as they exited the room that appeared to be Hogwarts kitchen  
  
"What exactly did you tell that house elf about me" Lily said looking at James  
  
"Well, I, erm. I just said" Lily smiled at him  
  
"It's ok, I don't care" Lily said knowing the answer, James blushed  
  
"Were are we going" Lily questioned still following James up another flight of stairs  
  
"Astronomy tower and were going to be late if we don't hurry" he started to run down the last hall  
  
"Late for what" said the even more confused Lily running behind him  
  
James swung open a wooden door.  
  
"Its so dark, not to mention cold"  
  
Lily looked around the room; there was enough light coming from the window to be able to see the none-lit fireplace, and a couch facing the window. James pointed his wand toward the fireplace, making a roaring fire.  
  
"What are we doing up here" Lily looked at James seriously  
  
"Look" James led her to window.  
  
"It's beautiful" The sun was beginning to rise with every color imaginable, lying between the somewhat darkened sky and newly rising sun. The colors made the white snow sparkle also had the effect of taking Lily's breath away.  
  
"You sure are" James said looking at her, Lily blushed as she kissed him before turning back to the spectacular sunrise  
  
James watched Lily shiver, never taking her eyes away from the sunrise. He started to search threw the small basket, picking up a thermos, and two mugs.  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked finally breaking eye contact.  
  
"Hot coco" James said handing her a mug, then putting his arms around her as they watched the sun continue to rise  
  
"But that's not all, I also brought marshmallows" James said grinning widely  
  
"My hero, what kind of breakfast is this"?  
  
They talked and laughed for awhile. They talked and laughed as Lily continued to watch the sun, while James watched her.  
  
"Is Sirius mad at Kathy" Lily asked  
  
"I think he's confused, mostly"  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"Well, erm. how can I say this" He paused and thought for a minute as Lily took a seat on the couch, James followed her before continuing  
  
"Ok, about Sirius, he really likes Kathy, there's just something about her" Lily raised an eyebrow  
  
"I would NEVER think about her like that, but you have to emit she is a great girl" Lily nodded  
  
"So, Sirius really, really likes Kathy. But, now Taylor stepped into his life, which makes him confused, because he likes Taylor two. He spent all last night wandering about Kathy and Taylor. Why Kathy stood him up, why did Taylor even join us yesterday? And he went on and on about that. One things for sure though he is really pissed though about Kathy standing him up."  
  
"If he's confused then why is he going out with Taylor" Lily questioned  
  
"Why were on the topic of Sirius can I ask you something"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"What happened the night the Stupid Cupids came here"?  
  
"What?" Lily said confused  
  
"You know in the common room you and Sirius"  
  
"Oh, that again, are you going to even listen to what I have to say this time or am I going to have to live threw another COMPLETELY GROSS kiss with Snape again?" Lily said raising an eyebrow. James gave out a light chuckle  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Nothing happened between Sirius and I that night" Lily said matter-of- factly  
  
"Then tell me what you guys talked about, give me anything I'm dieing here"  
  
"You look pretty alive to me and I'll tell you exactly what happened, but it's quite a boring story" with that Lily told him everything that happened that night  
  
"Is that all" James asked as she finished  
  
"Yes, James that's all. Now it's my turn to ask you something"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Why did you want to go out with me"?  
  
"What kind of question is that"?  
  
"Why did James Potter, leader of the famous group the marauders, Quidditch hero, and one of the sweetest guys I know as me out?"  
  
"My dear Lillian, was it not you who said and I quote a hot headed self absorbed jerk" James said batting his eyebrows, making Lily laugh  
  
"I don't remember saying that you were NOT a hot headed self absorbed jerk"  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a hot headed self absorbed jerk again, but just a second ago I was one of the sweetest guys you know"  
  
"That's not what I said" James looked at her  
  
"Ok, that's what I said but it's not what I meant" Lily said not being able to hold back a smile.  
  
"So, who are the others"?  
  
"What"  
  
"You said I was one of the sweetest guys you know who are the others"  
  
"Snape" Lily said flatly  
  
"WHAT" James said his eyes bulging?  
  
"I'm kidding, James"  
  
He just looked at her "Really I hate Snape"  
  
"So who's the best kisser me or Snivlets" James said seriously  
  
"I have to think about that one" Lily teased  
  
"Let me help you figure it out" James said leaning in and kissing her 'This feels so right' James thought as he held Lily in his arms. Soon after they finally broke apart they headed down to the great hall for a real breakfast.  
  
James held Lily's hand as they entered the great hall; a few girls sent Lily dirty looks. James squeezed her hand tightly to reassure her. They made there way to where the marauders and Kathy were sitting.  
  
"Hey guys, where were you all morning" Kristy asked Lily playfully raising an eyebrow  
  
Lily blushed "I'm not going to tell you"  
  
"Yes you will"  
  
"Probably" Lily said smiling  
  
"Have you seen Kathy lately" Sirius asked looking around at all of them  
  
"Yeah, I saw her this morning" Kristy said without thinking  
  
"And what she say"  
  
"She was just asking about Hogsmeade and stuff"  
  
"And what you tell her"  
  
"I told her about Hogsmeade and stuff"  
  
"Well, did she ask about me" Sirius said irritated  
  
"I think you should forget her man" Peter said, Sirius threw him a death glare  
  
"Anyways, what's are first class today" Remus asked  
  
"I think its Charms" James said  
  
"We already had Charms, it's transfiguration" Kristy said  
  
"Do we have classes tomorrow?" Lily asked  
  
"Nope, that means you get to spend the whole day with me" James said wrapping his arms around her  
  
"Wish I could, but Kathy, Kristy, and me are going to have a girls day out."  
  
Before anyone could respond "Hey, lets invite Taylor to go with us" Lily added  
  
"That's a great idea, I'm sure she'll love to go" Kathy said brightly  
  
"Am I going to see you at all tomorrow?" James asked  
  
"Nope, tomorrow is Friday and Saturday is Valentines Day, I highly drought that Kathy is going to let you guys see us before then"  
  
"I was hoping to spend the day with you" Remus said pulling Kristy into a hug  
  
"I have no one to spend Valentines Day with" Peter said sadly looking over at them  
  
"I mean Remus has Kristy, Sirius has Taylor, or maybe Kathy, and James has Lily, so where dose that leave me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Peter" Lily said sympathetically, moving away from James grip, and hugging Peter. James looked at his watch 5,4,3,2,1  
  
"That's enough Wormtail, let her go" James said smiling broadly  
  
"No, I'm going to keep her here forever" Peter joked squeezing Lily before letting her go  
  
"Jealous Mr. Potter" Lily said  
  
"That depends will you give me a hug if I am?" James said playfully  
  
Lily hugged him, James brought her chin up and they began to share a deep kiss. After they finally broke apart the other three marauders chanted  
  
"Awwwwwww"  
  
"Come on we have to get ready for transfiguration" Lily said blushing  
  
"Padfoot don't forget we have Quidditch Practice tonight." James said as the headed down the corridor. Transfiguration Class passed quickly, next the group found their selves in Potions.  
  
"I hate Potion's" James growled  
  
"Do you hate potions or do you hate the fact that we have it with the Slytherins?" Remus questioned  
  
"Both" James said  
  
"I left my quill in Transfiguration I'll catch up with you guys in a minute" Lily said checking her bag  
  
"Want me to go with you" James asked  
  
"No it's ok, I'll just be a second, save me a seat" Lily hurried down the corridor toward the Transfiguration room.  
  
"Looking for this"  
  
"What are you doing in here" Lily asked as she saw Narcissa Black standing in front of her, spinning Lily's quill in her right hand.  
  
"Better question, what are you doing with James Potter"  
  
"Excuse me" Lily spat out in disbelief  
  
"I think you heard me, Evans!!! James Potter is to good for you, you filthy little mudblood." Lily looked at her not believing that Sirius's cousin, a no good Slytherin, was actually doing this  
  
"So you like James" Lily said trying to progress this threw her memory  
  
"As if it was any of your business" Narcissa said mater-of-factly 'Hello he's my boyfriend' Lily thought  
  
"Why are you telling me this stuff, and you stole my quill"?  
  
"I just have one thing to say to you, mudblood. If you know what's goods for you I suggest you stay away from James Potter, now take your filthy quill"  
  
"That was two things," Lily said as she graved her quill  
  
"How did you get my quill your not in my transfiguration class?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you never to find out"  
  
"Whatever" Lily said rolling her eyes and making her way to Potions before the bell rang, taking the seat next to James  
  
"What took you so long?" He asked in a whisper as Narcissa walked in the class room shooting a dirty look at Lily  
  
"What was that about" James asked as Narcissa took a seat in the back far away from Lily and James  
  
"Later" Lily mouthed; James just nodded as he watched the teacher, wandering what happened with Lily. Lily's thought about what Narcissa could do to her, she really didn't want to tell James, but she knew she would have to. It rattled her brain in the beginning of class before she turned her attention toward the teacher. Narcissa watched Lily and James with hate in her eyes,  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Luscious Malfoy  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Luscious, you know how to make people pay right"  
  
"Whom did you have in mind?" He said leaning closer, smirking  
  
"The mudblood and Potter, did you here they were a couple"  
  
"So"  
  
"So, I want to make her pay"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because she's a stupid little mudblood"  
  
"Good point, let me think about it I'll come up with something" At the end of class Lily looked at James  
  
"Can I talk to you?" She said looking into his blue eyes  
  
"Of course, what's up"?  
  
Lily paused as she saw Sirius's cousin and Malfoy leave. James followed her stare  
  
"Lily what happened" James said as the rest of the class emptied  
  
"It's just that, I don't know how to say it," She answered  
  
"Ok, start from when you went to find your quill" James said graving her hands  
  
Lily told him what happened,  
  
"Me and Sirius's cousin"  
  
"Yeah" Lily answered in a whisper  
  
"Bad vision, bad vision" James said jumping around holding his head, Lily laughed  
  
"Lily how could you put a thought like that in my head right before lunch"  
  
"I'm serious, she could really do something terrible to me"  
  
"I wont let anything happen to you or to ruin us"  
  
"I love you James, you know that right" Lily said looking at him  
  
"I love you to Lily"  
  
"Then why do I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen"?  
  
"Oh Lily" James said pulling her into a hug, Lily leaned her head on James's chest as they stood there.  
  
~Just so you guys know I'm not sure where I'm going with the whole plan to get Lily and James, so if you have any ideas email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com or leave it in a review. Thank you to every one who reviewed my story so far!!! And please review this chapter~ 


	17. Zack, what were you thinking?

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 16: Zack, what were you thinking?  
  
"Promise not to get mad" Zack said  
  
"What is it" Kathy said as they were walking across Hogwarts ground later that day  
  
"Promise not to yell" Zack pleaded  
  
"Just say it"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Well" Kathy said throwing her arms up in frustration letting them fall onto her hips  
  
"I-I kind of placed a small spell"  
  
"What dose that have to do with me"  
  
"It kind of affected your couple"  
  
"What the heck did you do to Lily or James" Kathy said stopping  
  
"I just put a tiny spell on Narcissa"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Well it was to kind of"  
  
"Of" Kathy said frustrated  
  
"To have her fall in love with James"  
  
"Are you completely insane" Kathy yelled  
  
"WHY!!!" She yelled louder  
  
"Are you going to let me say anything?" Zack yelled back  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, and NO. not until I get this out!!! I'm tired, I have worked to hard on those two, for you to put another obstacle in their way, do you have any idea how dangerous Narcissa is. All I want to know is WHY, what made you to do that. You know the spell has to run it course, how strong is the spell? Why couldn't have done this to someone else, I swear this has been hell week" Kathy ended with a loud grown  
  
"You done now" Zack asked half afraid of her  
  
"Well, the spell only lasts until we leave, you know once we go the spell goes," Zack added  
  
"Until we leave Hogwarts or until February ends." Kathy asked calming down slightly  
  
"Until we leave Hogwarts"  
  
"But WHY, cast it, in the first place" Kathy mumbled  
  
"My couple wasn't talking to each other, not looking at each other, not nothing!"  
  
"That gives you no right to stick Lily and James in the middle of it!" Kathy continued to mumble just loud enough for Zack to here.  
  
"Do you want me to finish telling the story or what"?  
  
"Enlighten me, I got to hear this" Kathy said threw clenched teeth with her hands now balled into fists.  
  
"Well my girls talking to Malfoy again"  
  
"But" Kathy mumbled again  
  
"She threatened Lily, to stay away from James"  
  
"Zack I took one day off, and all I said to you was look in and out for Lily and James and you end up scarring the poor girl to death"  
  
"But you didn't let me finish, there's good news too"  
  
"Which is"  
  
"Miss. Black was so clueless on how to seek revenge, that she made a bond with Mr. Malfoy. Soon enough, she'll fall in love with Malfoy and your couple will be happy and my couple will be happy"  
  
"You wish, so let me get this strait, your girl will be cured as soon as Valentines Day ends. Do you know how much damage she could do before then"?  
  
"Well, I don't think" Kathy cut him off  
  
"You're right, you didn't think that was the smartest thing you said all day,"  
  
"There is another alternative"  
  
"What" Kathy said looking at him?  
  
"Well, you know the spell could be broken with true love"  
  
"Do you remember how hard it is to find let alone get true love, now if you'll excuse me I have to see what kind of damage you did" Kathy stormed out  
  
"I can't believe him, the nerve," She kept repeating, her hands on her hips  
  
"Who" A voice came from behind  
  
"Ahh." She yelled jumping backward, startled from the voice  
  
"Calm down it's only me"  
  
"S-Sirius" Kathy was shocked at the dark haired man in front of her  
  
"So, you going to tell me why you stood me up" He said with hurt in his eyes  
  
"I'm l-leaving soon," she said leaning back on the wall for support  
  
"You didn't answer my question" Sirius took her hands  
  
"I can't do this, I have work to do, and you have a girl friend," Kathy said pulling her hands out of Sirius's grip  
  
"In fact here she comes" Kathy said  
  
"Where" Sirius said turning around for only a second. Kathy took that opportunity to turn invisible.  
  
Sirius didn't see Kathy or Taylor as he looked up and down the corridor.  
  
"I should go talk to Taylor" Sirius said to himself, he bowed his head  
  
"Good for you" Kathy mumbled not loud enough for Sirius to hear. At that moment Kathy's feet gave way, making her collapse to the ground, luckily Kathy was still leading on the wall making her able to catch her self and make her way down the wall slowly. Kathy watched as Sirius made his way to the Ravenclaw common room to find Taylor.  
  
"Good bye forever, Sirius" she said still supporting herself to sit up right  
  
Kathy stayed there for around five minutes still not able to move when she saw Lily and James coming down the hall way.  
  
"Lily" Kathy yelled turning herself visible  
  
"Kathy are you ok," Lily said sitting down next to Kathy  
  
"I-I can't move"  
  
"James help me" Lily called  
  
James pulled one of Kathy's arms around his shoulder,  
  
"Lean on me" James said lifting her up  
  
"Owww." Kathy winced  
  
Lily took Kathy's other arm and lifted it on to her shoulder.  
  
"Where should we take her?" James asked  
  
"Hospital wing"  
  
"No!" Kathy yelled  
  
"Ok, calm down hunny, it's no big deal, you can lay down in my bed for a while" Lily said as they made there way up a flight of stares  
  
"What happened?" James asked pulling more of Kathy's wait on him.  
  
"You, Lily, Narcissa, OWWW."  
  
"Oh My Gosh did she do this to you" Lily said gasping as she brought her hands over her mouth, accidentally dropping Kathy  
  
"Thanks Lils" James said catching Kathy, he picked her up and started carrying her the rest of the way  
  
"Sorry" Lily said  
  
"PASSWARD" The fat lady said looking at the three of them  
  
"Fairy Lights" Lily said, the three made there way to Lily's dorm room. James laid Kathy down on the bed, "want to talk about it" he asked  
  
"Later"  
  
"Ok, come on Lily"  
  
"I'll be back to check on you in ten minutes" Lily said looking at Kathy curl in the bed. James put his arm around Lily as he led her out of the room.  
  
"What do you think she knows about the whole Narcissa thing?" James asked  
  
"Probably more than us" Lily answered sitting on a couch in the common room  
  
"Like what"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm scarred" Lily said letting James pull her close  
  
"Lily, don't worry about it" James said rubbing his hands up and down her back  
  
(Sadly, James didn't know how wrong he really was, deep in the Hogwarts dungeons, sat Narcissa Black and Lusius Malfoy, hunched over something that for now will remain anonymous.)  
  
On the other side of Hogwarts Sirius sat with Taylor on the staircase.  
  
"I really like you" Sirius said taking her hand  
  
"But" Taylor interrupted having an idea on what was coming  
  
"But I want to be with" Sirius paused  
  
"Kathy" Taylor said looking at her feet  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So you're dumping me"  
  
"I'm sorry Taylor" Sirius said meaning it  
  
"Don't be, I'm glad you told me how you feel"  
  
"So do you want to be friends"?  
  
"Yeah, for now" Taylor said feeling a tier run down her left cheek  
  
"Let me walk you back to your common room"  
  
"WOW" Taylor said falling on Sirius as the stair case shifted  
  
"Where dose these stairs move two"  
  
"I'm not sure I usually don't stick around to find out" Sirius helped Taylor get to her feet, as the stairs finally came to a halt  
  
"Come on" He said  
  
"I don't want to go up there" Taylor looked up at a dark corridor above the stairs  
  
"Are you scarred"?  
  
"NO, I-It's just that I-I'm hungry and it's dinner time"  
  
"Please"  
  
"Sirius I said NO"  
  
"Fine" Sirius looked longingly at the corridor  
  
"Come on" Taylor said pulling Sirius down the stairs  
  
"I'll just go with James later" Sirius mumbled  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"What"  
  
"You can't go up there"  
  
"Why not, I've never been there"  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you"  
  
"Look I'll see you later," Sirius said as they looked into the great hall  
  
"Yeah," Taylor said walking to the Ravenclaw table Sirius felt bad about hurting Taylor, but whipped his frown as he took the seat next to James  
  
"Hey guys, where's Lily and Kristy"  
  
"Talking to Kathy poor thing" James said sympathetically  
  
"Why what happened to her"  
  
"Lily and I found her about a half an hour ago, in the corridor right in front of here, she couldn't even stand up."  
  
"Are you sure it was a half an hour ago" Sirius asked thinking 'wasn't I talking to her then'  
  
"Yeah, around then I'm pretty sure, oh you guys major news" James told them the story about Narcissa and Lily  
  
In the Girls dorm Lily told Kathy and Kristy the same story.  
  
"And that's why I'm so nerves, she couldn't do anything to terrible could she?" Lily asked letting out a sigh  
  
"I don't think so," Kristy said  
  
"I have to tell you guys something" Kathy looked at the two girls  
  
"Dose it have something to do with how you were when James and I found you" Lily questioned  
  
"Erm. kind of, I was talking to my friend Zack, you know who he is don't you"  
  
"The guy you mentioned when Malfoy and the b*tch were arguing" Lily mumbled  
  
"Don't let her get the better of you by swearing" Kristy said, Lily shot her a hurtful glare.  
  
"Kathy what dose Malfoy and HER have to do with this"?  
  
"Well, you see I was on the grounds with Zack and he put a potion on Miss. Black to fall in love with James."  
  
"WHAT?" The other to question  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"How?" one word questioned flooded out of the two girls mouth  
  
"It's not that bad" Kathy started telling the others exactly what happened out side, continuing to when she ran into Sirius.  
  
"So it can be broken by true love," Kristy asked  
  
"You really want to spend your Valentines Day searching for something almost impossible to find!" Kathy said in disbelief  
  
"No I guess not," Lily said  
  
"So were going to meet in the common room tomorrow morning because were going to spend the day getting pampered" Kristy said on a happier note.  
  
Another chapter done!!! What you guys think of this one? Review and let me know or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com. 


	18. Kathy’s True Feelings

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 18: Kathy's true feelings  
  
That night Lily sat alone in her dorm room, Sirius and James were at Quidditch practice, Kristy, Remus, and Peter were in the common room playing Exploding Snaps, and Kathy was who knows where. Lily sat looking at her reflection, 'why am I so worried' she thought to her self. Brushing her long red hair, Lily tried to clear her mind. Tomorrow morning she would go with Kathy, Kristy, and possibly Taylor to try to relax  
  
A few minutes later she opened her jewelry box. They're sat her most treasured idioms, first Lily found a picture of the marauders in their third year that Molly had given her. Lily started to remember  
  
It was October 31, Halloween  
  
"I know you like him, just emit it," The fourteen-year-old Molly begged  
  
"I do not, nor will I ever like James Potter he's such a prat" The thirteen year old Lily Evans replied  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"But you have to emit he is so cute"  
  
"Maybe a little but looks are only skin deep" Lily said giving in turning a light shade of pink  
  
"I knew it"  
  
"Whatever" Lily smiled at Molly while rolling her eyes  
  
"Trick or Treat" Molly said handing Lily an envelope  
  
"What's this" Lily shot her a puzzled glare before taking it  
  
Lily remembered Molly running off, as she carefully opened the envelope.  
  
Grinning widely at her was James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Now that she examined the picture more closely Lily was surprised to find Kristy in the background looking dreamily at Remus. A strand of Kristy's brown hair fell out of her ponytail. Under the picture, in big Lime Green letters read  
  
THE FAMOUS MARAUDERS, FRIENDS ONTILL THE END  
  
Lily smiled at James; his jet-black hair still messed up with a snitch twirling around in his hand. Peter smiled as he looked back in forth from the snitch to Lily, as if deciding which one was more interesting. Putting the picture aside, Lily gave out a huge sigh as she picked up the first gift James ever gave her the mirror. The mirror was one of the many things that made James so special to her.  
  
"James" she whispered into it, the mirror must have been sitting on the stands for Lily saw him flying around the Quidditch patch playing the role of one of the chasers. He looked so cute in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes, hair rustling in the wind. Sirius was on the other side of the field hitting a bluger.  
  
Lily found no need to watch Quidditch; she carefully placed the mirror into her pocket.  
  
"I can't wait for Valentines Day" Lily said as she laid down on her bed letting the sun warm her skin  
  
"VALENTINES DAY, what am I going to get James?" Lily groaned, Suddenly her eyes got heavy as she felt at ease for the first time today. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep; it felt kind of like putting all your worries on hold, at least for a little while.  
  
Lily had been sleeping for about an hour when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Not now" Lily groaned as she put a pillow over her head, to cover her ears  
Again some one knocked  
  
"This better be important" Lily mumbled making her way to the door  
  
"What?" she opened the door.  
  
Sirius stood their sweat dripping down his forehead onto the top of his Quidditch robes. He had an unreadable expression on his face  
  
"Can I come in" He said whipping his forehead  
  
"Yeah sure, what's up" Lily rubbed her eye as she pulled the door open  
  
"Where's Kathy" Sirius said taking Lily completely of guard  
  
"I don't know I was sleeping"  
  
"According to Remus she's here somewhere"  
  
"Are you drunk! Why would she be here?" Lily snapped from being waken up to talk about this  
  
"Here's how the marauders figure it"  
  
"Even James?" Lily interrupted raising an eyebrow  
  
"Yeah, even lover boy. Anyways Kathy is your Stupid Cupid, meaning most of the time she'll be with you"  
  
"She's not here"  
  
"I bet she is"  
  
"I don't want to argue, Kathy if you're here come out so I can get some sleep"  
  
Kathy appeared on Kristy's bed  
  
"I wasn't serious" Lily's eyes getting wide, not wanting to believe the marauders were right. Sirius smirked when he saw Kathy sitting on the bed. Kathy was smiling nervously as she saw their expressions  
  
"You wanted to talk" Kathy said graving Sirius's hand and pulling him out of the room before Lily could figure out what was going on. Sirius smiled sheepishly, while letting her drag him outside of Gryffindor tower.  
  
"What did you want to talk about" Kathy asked  
  
"Can we talk in private" Sirius said looking up and down the corridor  
  
"There's no one around"  
  
"Take a look behind me"  
  
Kathy gazed at the wall be hind Sirius seeing the people inside the portrait bending their ears against the frames.  
  
"Do you mind?" Kathy said angrily, gazing at the portraits, which jumped backwards looking in any direction besides hers.  
  
"Do you know somewhere we can talk, ALONE" she said the last word louder so that the portraits could hear.  
  
"Erm. the Astronomy tower is usually empty"  
  
"Great lets go"  
  
"You really want to"  
  
"Yeah, sure, where is it?" Kathy smiled as she followed Sirius up another flight of stairs. They took the same seats as Lily and James had sat in.  
  
"You know if you come here early enough, you can see the most amazing sunrises," Sirius said looking at the window  
  
"And who have you brought up here to see it" Kathy joked, suddenly feeling like putting Sirius on the spot  
  
"Erm. well. I. it's just what I hear"  
  
"Right" Kathy grinned as she rolled her eyes  
  
"So, you wanted to talk about something" She said remembering why she was here in the first place.  
  
"I broke up with Taylor"  
  
"Why" Kathy said in disbelief  
  
"I wanted to be with you"  
  
"Again why" Kathy looked at him again with milled disbelief and confusion  
  
"Because I really like you and I know you like me to"  
  
Kathy gasped at him thinking why didn't I see this coming  
  
"Sirius listen to me ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I really like you, but you don't understand that it will never work out. I'm sorry"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because I'm going to be leaving Saturday night, and we already talked about this."  
  
"And last time we talked we had a date. Why'd you stand me up?"  
  
"Technically, I didn't I was there, just invisible"  
  
"Kathy I don't really feel like joking right now"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry"  
  
"So why did you"  
  
"I couldn't"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I don't want to break you heart"  
  
"What do you think you're doing now?"  
  
"I don't know, I never had to deal with this before"  
  
"You always deal with the human heart"  
  
"Sirius I'm so sorry" Kathy said collapsing tiers falling down her cheeks  
  
"I know, calm down hunny" Sirius pulled her into a hug running his hands up and down his back. Kathy berried her head in Sirius's chest  
  
"I love you" Kathy said in between tiers, surprising Sirius and even herself  
  
He held her tighter bringing her into his strong arms.  
  
"I love you, too"  
  
A smile played across her lips as she sobbed against him. They sat that way until long after the sun had finally departed from the sky. Kathy ended up crying herself to sleep. Sirius just watched her.  
  
"How long have we been here?" Kathy said waking up against a damp shirt  
  
"I don't know a few hours" Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Come on we should be getting back," She said smiling to  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh" Sirius bowed his head  
  
"It's not by choose, I'm spending the day with the girls at the salon"  
  
"Poor you"  
  
"Actually I think it would be fun"  
  
"Really" Sirius asked as they held hands walking to the now empty common room  
  
"I'll see you on Valentines Day" Sirius said kissing her.  
  
"Bye" Kathy said dreamily as she watched him vanish out of sight  
  
"Oh my gosh, what am I doing" Kathy whispered to herself realizing that she was falling for Sirius Black  
  
That night Kathy fell asleep on the couch in Lily and Kristy's room. Awakened hours later by  
  
"Lily why the heck won't you get up" Kathy heard someone yell, she got on her feet and looked at Kristy in a fluffy white bathrobe, with a towel wrapped over her head.  
  
"Good morning" Kathy said to Kristy  
  
"Hey, am I the only one who really wants to get out of here" Kristy asked  
  
"Let me try to get her up" Kathy smiled as she made her way to Lily's bed  
  
"I don't think you can"  
  
"Watch this"  
  
Kathy tapped Lily's head  
  
"James is waiting for you outside"  
  
Lily jumped up "are you serious" Lily said rushing to the bathroom  
  
"Nope, but we're going to be leaving soon"  
  
"Oh" Lily said loosing her excitement  
  
"I've tried to wake her up for like a half and hour and you can get her up in five seconds, that doesn't seem fair"  
  
"What can I say, it's a gift" Kathy said as she started getting ready, the girls were up and ready within the hour.  
  
"Great, we're just in time to meet Taylor" Kristy said  
  
"Where do we meet her?" Lily asked putting on some lip gloss  
  
"Down stairs"  
  
-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------------- ----- All right guys that's all for today, thanks to all who reviewed so far and if you haven't do. I'm still clueless about what Malfoy and Narcissa are planning so if you have an idea, don't be shy, but just so you guys know nothing is going to happen till Valentines Day. 


	19. Faze One: COMPLETE

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
You guys disserve a little thanks for reviewing my story all this time so, before I start this chapter I thought I should answer a few reviews and say thank you to all you guy who kept me going with this story  
  
First to these guys for putting me on their favorite authors list:  
  
Morrigan2  
  
Smiley Mary  
  
ItalyIsabella07  
  
Ruth3  
  
lightyearsaway  
  
TO A FEW GREAT REVIEWERS:  
  
Smiley Mary- Hola, you have been such a loyal reviewer, thanks for reviewing my story for so long!! Oh and hope you had a happy birthday!  
  
magical-girl1- I updated!! Hope you like it  
  
Vamperfly- glad you love it! Thanks  
  
depressed - Don't be sad, I update!  
  
Cho~*~Chang- I'm glad you picked my story to get hooked on!!! Thanks I'll update again soon  
  
Ruth3- lol, I'm happy you finished it. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Anonymus- thanks I hope you keep reviewing  
  
Soccerchampion- HI, yeah I know, I'm not the best speller. I'll work on it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 19: faze one complete  
  
"Do you girls mind if I go with you" A small third year girl asked overhearing Lily, Kathy, and Kristy talking on there way to meet Taylor.  
  
"you're a Slytherin?" Kristy sniggered disgusted, no matter how nice Kristy is she couldn't help (like the marauders) HATE ALL SLYTHERINS.  
  
"yeah" The girl said looking down at her feet, ashamed  
  
"of course you can come" Lily said shooting a glare at Kristy  
  
"whatever" Kristy mumbled rolling her eyes  
  
"what's your name" Lily asked ignoring Kristy's ruin behavior  
  
"Amy"  
  
"Taylor" Kristy greeted her sister with a hug  
  
"Hi" Lily said happily  
  
"Hey, I don't think we met I'm Kathy"  
  
"Hi, I'm Taylor Carlson" Taylor shuck Kathy's hand  
  
"and you're a Slytherin" Taylor snarled like her sister  
  
"I swear, you and your sister are more identical then I thought, she's only in third year leave her alone" Lily said defensively  
  
"So, where are we going to go" Kathy said changing the subject  
  
"I wanted to go to Madam Colleen's Salon, my friend Molly went there last summer, and she loved it" Lily squealed  
  
"I know that place, and its not that far here just turn right before you hit Hogs Head" Kristy said ignoring the third year  
  
"Well let's go" Lily said pulling her purse over her shoulder  
  
"So, Kathy are you and Sirius a couple now" Taylor asked as they headed out of the castle  
  
"I think so, are you mad" Kathy blushed  
  
"Off course not, Sirius is a great guy and you deserve him" Taylor forced out despite thinking 'mad, are you kidding first you steal my guy then you bring a stupid little Slytherin' but she put on a smile and brushed the thought away  
  
"Wait, since when were you and Sirius going out" Lily asked  
  
Kathy told them what happened after Her and Sirius had left Lily  
  
"I hadn't even thought about where you guys went as soon as you guys left, James came" Lily smiled dreamily  
  
"Please leave out the details" Kristy joked, noticing Amy or as she referred to her the Slytherin, hadn't said a word  
  
"What do you guys think I should get him for Valentines Day, I don't want anything to big because we've only been dating for a few days, but I don't want him to think I don't care."  
  
"Get him a watch, loving yet casual, and he's think of you whenever he looks down," Taylor suggested also noticing the quite Slytherin  
  
"No way, his last girlfriend gave him a watch which he never wares, and he already has another one"  
  
"How do you know that his last girlfriend gave him a watch?" Kathy said playfully raising an eyebrow  
  
"I asked him, when he came to see me yesterday, we had a long talk about our old relationships. Like how far he's ever been with a girl, was she pretty then me, stuff like that."  
  
"So, in other words you made him suffer, now I want details" Kristy said  
  
"In a minute"  
  
The girls entered a huge brown building, and gasped in unison.  
  
The inside could literally take your breath away, the walls were made out of a smooth, slick dark colored wood, with a gray marble border across the top. In between the marble and the wood was an ever so tiny strip of gold.  
  
Lying in the corner of the huge room, a red velvet fabric fell over the tan staircase. Bordering the stairs, were rounded thick lighter colored marble statues, reaching from the ground to the roof, each a few inches apart.  
  
On the other side of the room, in front of a wall full of hairbrushes, was shelf after shelf, of hair and makeup products of all shapes, sizes, colors, and textures for sale.  
  
There were eight black, leather chairs lining the rest of that wall, behind each chair was something that looked like a rather large silver sink.  
  
Shampoos, Conditioners, and hair sprays of all colors filled the chestnut cabinets.  
  
In the center of the room were individual cushioned black chairs each in front of its own mirror. Under the mirrors were personal stands for each of the workers. Filled with curling irons, blow driers, water bottles, and their own utensils.  
  
On the left hand side of the door, in which the girls entered was a small waiting room. A couch and a few chairs leaned against the wall. In the middle of the area was a small coffee table filled with muggle magazines.  
  
Right in front of the girls was a black marble desk, with a plum red haired witch sitting on the chair smiling at them.  
  
"Can I help you girls?" The witch said  
  
"Erm. yeah sure, erm." Lily started  
  
"What my friend trying to say is, we've been under a lot of stress and stuff, so a friend recommended this place to us" Kathy said  
  
"So you girls will be wanting something resembling a day spa"  
  
"Yeah, that'll work" The Taylor said  
  
"Your name dear" The witch said looking at Lily  
  
"Lily Evans"  
  
The witch wrote something down on a small piece of parchment  
  
"Mary, report to the front desk?" The plum witch said over a loud speaker  
  
A young, small woman with light brown hair mixed with blond highlights, and dark brown eyes, walked over to them. The witch wore a black apron over a pair of faded jean and a short-sleeved shirt.  
  
"You rang," She said showing off her strait white teeth  
  
"Yeah, are you busy" The plum witch said  
  
"Nope, right now I just finished cleaning up."  
  
"Great, Mary this is Lily Evans, she wants the full treatment"  
  
"Hey, I'm Mary and I'll be helping you" Mary grinned  
  
"Hi"  
  
"So, lets get started follow me" Mary clapped her hands together, as she started to walk toward the chairs against the wall.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Lily followed Mary.  
  
"Your nervous aren't you"  
  
"No... Well... erm. yeah, maybe a bit" Lily blushed  
  
"everyone gets nervous, I'll go over it every thing I do, before hand" Mary said clipping her hair back  
  
"ok"  
  
"well, the first thing I want to do is your hair after that, we'll move onto Oxygen Facials, teeth whiting, with Dr. Goldenburge then go from there, Ok?"  
  
"yeah I guess"  
  
"Great, I want you to take a seat and lean your head into the sink" Mary said graving some bottles from the cabinet.  
  
Lily did as she was told.  
  
"all right, sweaty what do you want done with your hair today" Mary started to on shampoo Lily's hair.  
  
"I'm not sure, what do you suggest?"  
  
"well. Considering your face shape, I have an idea, but your really going to have to trust me"  
  
"ok.I trust you" Lily said breathing deeply, trying to relax  
  
~BACK IN THE GREAT HALL~  
  
"James, where's your lovely girlfriend?" Narcissa asked walking over to the marauders  
  
Sirius: as if you care  
  
Narcissa: oh if you don't know then the rumor must be true  
  
James: What are you talking about  
  
Narcissa: (acting innocent) I just heard, well maybe I shouldn't  
  
Sirius: your right you shouldn't  
  
James: no, what'd you hear  
  
Narcissa: If you really want to know, I saw her leaving the castle with Snape this morning  
  
James: that's a pathetic lie  
  
Narcissa: (scanning the room) Look around you, do you see either of them here  
  
Remus: we know where Lily is  
  
Narcissa: sure you do, the Carlson girls said the same thing when I ran into them today  
  
Remus: what do you know about Kristy  
  
Narcissa: (seeing there interest) I saw the girls looking around the castle almost as if they were lost  
  
Sirius: would you just got the fuck away, I don't know what you're playing at but its not going to work  
  
Narcissa: but I saw the girl you like too  
  
Sirius: what? NO, were not doing this, go away  
  
Narcissa: I just tried to help you boys  
  
Narcissa felt a smile cross her face as she made her way to a boy with silver blond hair  
  
Malfoy: so, what happened  
  
Narcissa: they bought it  
  
Malfoy: great, and the girl  
  
Narcissa: I have a stupid little third year named Amy or Annie watching the mudblood  
  
Malfoy: she said she'd keep them away for at least half a day right?  
  
Narcissa: yeah, she was just like me at her age shuts up and dose what she's told  
  
Malfoy: well if she screwed up, I have Crab and Goyle watching the doors to the castle  
  
Narcissa: those two, fat chance  
  
Malfoy: I know, that's why they were a back up plan, as soon as they see food they'll forget there orders, their really quite pathetic  
  
Narcissa laughed  
  
Narcissa: did you see them at dinner last night, it was so disgusting  
  
Malfoy: I know  
  
Lusius smiled at Narcissa, and felt a sudden urge to kiss her.  
  
Narcissa: were getting off the plan  
  
"your right" Malfoy said half heartedly  
  
"Snape's in the common room, right?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"ok"  
  
"so faze one get them to think, complete"  
  
"for now"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
That's all for now! Review and tell me what you think and there is more to Narcissa and Lusius's plan!! 


	20. Did James kiss her?

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 19: Did James kiss her?  
  
Six hours, a teeth whiting, facial, makeover, and manicure later, Lily stood next to Mary gazing at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Oh my gosh" She said in disbelief  
  
"Don't you feel fabulous?" Mary said putting her arms around Lily's shoulders  
  
"Wow" Lily never took her eyes off her reflection.  
  
She still looked like Lily; her hair was shorter reaching the top of her shoulders mixed with long layers, and a face frame (my new hair cut). They used a growing spell to increase her short nails and applied a French manicure.  
  
The muggle facial opened her pores and made her skin smother. Near the end of her treatment the witch waved her wand to lightly tanned Lily's creamy skin.  
  
Lily felt great, so relaxed and happy. Shortly after thanking Mary repeatedly, she met with Kristy, Taylor, Kathy, and the Slytherin girl, Amy.  
  
"You guy looked great," Lily said as they finished paying,  
  
Kristy: I bet the guys are just dieing to see us  
  
Lily: I can't wait to see James, no mater he probably wont notice the difference  
  
Kathy: He's a guy what do you expect  
  
Taylor: we should be getting back to the castle  
  
Kristy: yeah, we can play exploding snaps or pick out what were going to ware for Valentines Day  
  
Amy: No we can't  
  
Taylor: (showing a piercing glare) why?  
  
Amy: because. because. Lily still needs to get James a Valentines Day present  
  
(Amy smiled nervously at the girls)  
  
Lily: yeah, I have to stay you guys can go if you want  
  
Amy: I'll stay with you  
  
Kristy: if she stays, we all stay  
  
Taylor: Besides you never told us the story about you making James suffer  
  
Lily: ok, but lets talk about over a butterbeer, I skipped breakfast  
  
The girls entered the extremely crowded Three Broomsticks  
  
Amy: Hey, can I say something if you promise not to get mad  
  
Taylor: (finally trying to be nice) we don't get mad we get even  
  
Kristy: To true  
  
Amy, Kathy, and Lily laughed; Kristy gave Taylor a high five.  
  
Amy: can I talk to you alone for a second, alone?  
  
Taylor: yeah sure, Kristy can you get me a butterbeer we'll go find a table  
  
Amy and Taylor made there way to a table in the middle of the room  
  
Taylor: what?  
  
Amy: you promised not to get mad right  
  
Taylor: that depends, are you going to insult any of us  
  
Amy: no it's nothing like that  
  
Taylor: then shot  
  
Amy: well. Lily's going out with James Potter right  
  
Taylor: Yeah, so  
  
Amy: then why is he kissing that girl over there  
  
Amy pointed toward a table, in a dark corner. Taylor's eyes grew wide with shock as she saw James making out with a girl Taylor had never seen before, her blond hair fell down her sides. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, while hitting him lightly.  
  
Taylor could feel a lump in her throat, as she watched them. Kristy, Kathy, and Lily joined them at the table; Lily slid a Butterbeer to Amy, while Kristy gave one to her very pale sister  
  
"Taylor, sweetie are you ok," she asked  
  
Taylor couldn't speak, her mouth silently opened and closed, with out so much as a whisper  
  
"Taylor" Lily said shaking her  
  
"I. Lily. James. No, No, No, I can't believe it." Taylor scratched out of her throat  
  
"What happened" Kristy said holding up her shocked sister  
  
"Lily, look behind you" Amy answered in a low voice  
  
Lily turned, instantly spotting James and the blond girl. The others saw Lily's eyes flash, as she rose from the table, and made her way to James.  
  
"This seat taken" Lily said calmly, pulling James lips of the girl  
  
"Lily, it's not what it looks like, I thought you would be at the salon all day" James said  
  
"So let me get this strait, you think it's ok to make out with another girl if I'm not around" Lily could feel her blood boil  
  
"It's not-" James started  
  
"James, we can't hide it any more, sorry hun, but you just weren't cutting it"  
  
Lily's eyes got huge, as she fell backwards  
  
'POW'  
  
Taylor had just punched the girl across the face, as Kristy and Kathy picked Lily up and carried her out of The Three Broomsticks. After hitting the girl Taylor ran out behind the others. The girls rushed Lily two the portrait of the fat lady. What the girls didn't know was Crab and Goyle followed them, instead of what we all thought they would be doing, eating.  
  
"I'm a ravenclaw, I can't go up there" Taylor stated  
  
"Yeah, go tell Remus, I'm sure he can help" Kristy said holding up the unconscious Lily  
  
"Ok" Taylor said  
  
As soon as Kristy, Kathy, and Lily vanished from view, Taylor felt two very strong arms lift her from the ground.  
  
"What the hell--" Taylor started as one of the boys covered her mouth with his other sweaty hand.  
  
"Malfoy wanted this one, right?" One said spilling food crumbs down his shirt  
  
"Don't know, but she sure is a heavy"  
  
Taylor thought 'heavy are you kidding me, have you seen yourself'  
  
Un successfully, Taylor kicked, bit, and squirmed to try to get loose. The boys brought her down to the dungeons, only to face none other then Malfoy and Narcissa. Taylor tried to scream, but one of the boys had his hand clamped tightly over his mouth.  
  
~UP STAIRS, WALKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR~  
  
James: you don't think Narcissa was serious about Lily do you:  
  
Remus: don't know  
  
Peter: maybe  
  
Sirius: you guys are all thick, Narcissa is tricky and slimy don't you see that she'll do anything, and I mean anything, to break you and Lily up!  
  
James: Sirius, are you, OK  
  
Sirius: why? Because I know she's planning something that's going to ruin the only day I'm probably ever going to see Kathy again  
  
James patted Sirius's back, "don't worry, you'll figure something out"  
  
"Lets just get to the common room, before Narcissa can try anything"  
  
"Yeah" Peter agreed  
  
"What's that?" Remus said. He pointed to hunched over girl, wincing in pain, with her BLOND hair falling over her face.  
  
"Oww" the girl winced again  
  
"Are you ok?" James said helping the girl up  
  
"I think so" The girl leaned against James body  
  
"Thanks for helping me" The girl said  
  
"What happened"?  
  
"I think I twisted my ankle"  
  
"Want me to take a look"  
  
"You're so sweat, what can I ever do to repay you"  
  
"Erm. lean on Peter instead of me" James said wishing she wasn't so close.  
  
"Of course but let me repay you first" The girl said graving James neck and pulling him in to a deep kiss  
  
"JAMES" Lily cried from the top of the staircase, With Kristy and Kathy by her side.  
  
"See you later, lover boy," the girl whispered in James ear before running off  
  
"Lily, it's not what it looks like"  
  
"That's what you said earlier and two think I let them talk me into actually forgiving you, after you humiliated me at the Three Broomsticks!"  
  
"What?" James said confused, because he had spent most of the day with Sirius at Quidditch practice.  
  
"You cheated on me today and got caught twice, how the heck am I supposed to trust you?"  
  
"Lily I wasn't at the Three Broomsticks"  
  
"Right, and I bet you weren't kissing that girl just now, were you" Lily stormed back to her room with Kristy close behind her  
  
"I can see your going to need step five now" Kathy said leaning against the stairs railing  
  
"What" the marauders questioned  
  
"On my plan remember, Remus do you still have my parchment?"  
  
"Right here" Remus pulled the parchment out of his bag  
  
"You believe me" James looked at Kathy with disbelief  
  
"You said it wasn't you at the Three Broomsticks, end of story"  
  
"You really believe me," He repeated  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why"  
  
"James am I normal?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then don't worry about it"  
  
"Why do you believe me? And I know it's not just because I said I didn't."  
  
"Ok, the kiss was different"  
  
"What, I don't get it"  
  
"Just now the girl forced you to kiss her, at the Three Broomsticks there was passion it was different, that and the whole fact that Stupid Cupids can see what's in your heart" Kathy blushed  
  
"So, what exactly you mean by passion" Sirius said taking her in his arms, and kissing her deeply  
  
Remus counted to ten in his head  
  
"I think we should work on the plan now"  
  
"Yeah" Kathy pulled apart, smiling broadly  
  
"Moony, you suck" Sirius said as he felt his lips tingle lightly  
  
"If you want a happy ending to this story you have to work on it," Kathy said waving a wand around the parchment  
  
"Ok, boys follow the directions exactly, don't you dare, change a thing. I'll see if I can knock some since into Lily now, but don't forget to be on the look out for Narcissa and Malfoy, they might have something else up their sleeve. James be very careful and if you ever see another girl like that do yourself a favor and let Peter handle it" 


	21. Taylor a part of the future?

(I know it's been a long wait and I'm sorry. I hope you'll still review and don't forget LOVE you guys, so much!!! You're the best!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 21: Taylor a part of the future?  
  
Taylor shot a death glare at Narcissa and Malfoy.  
  
"Look Narcissa, the mudblood lover decided to join us." Malfoy said calmly, staring at Taylor  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Taylor yelled struggling to escape Crab and Goyle's grip  
  
"Calm down, you don't want to get hurt" Narcissa said smirking  
  
"You couldn't even scratch me"  
  
"Want to bet" Narcissa said rising to the challenge  
  
"Yeah, bring it on"  
  
"Hun, you have no idea what your up against"  
  
"I know I'm up against a want a be, SLUT" Taylor grinned evilly, enjoying the looks on Narcissa and Malfoy's faces  
  
"Watch you mouth, Crab punch--" Lusius said defensively, before Narcissa cut him off  
  
"It's ok, she'll pay"  
  
Taylor was thinking 'Maybe I'm getting in a little over my head here. Nah'  
  
"Why the heck did you have these two morons grab me?" Taylor signaled toward Crab and Goyle, trying to fight them off her.  
  
"Are you going to be nice?" Lucius calmed himself down  
  
Taylor grinded her teeth, wanting to scream NICE!!! I'll give you nice!!!  
  
"Your much better this way" Narcissa smirked, noticing how much force it took Taylor to keep her mouth shut  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on" Taylor kept her teeth clamed tightly  
  
"Say please" Lucius said  
  
"You're pushing your luck, MALFOY" Taylor forced out feeling a bitter taste in her mouth  
  
At that second the girl with blond hair entered the dungeons,  
  
"Done" She smiled happily then started to fix her lipstick  
  
"Crab, Goyle, would you please escort the mudblood lover out, a little privacy is needed" Taylor saw Malfoy's lip curl  
  
"Wait, I demand to know what the hell is going on here," Taylor screamed  
  
"You demand?" Narcissa said smirking again  
  
"Yeah, and what is she doing here" Taylor shot a disgusted glare  
  
"You're the tramp who punched me," The blond haired girl said looking Taylor over  
  
"Tramp?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where do you get off calling me a tramp? You're the one who I personally witnessed kissing Lily's boyfriend at the Three Broomsticks"  
  
"I only kissed him once, and it wasn't at the Three Broomsticks. By the way tell Evans her boyfriend is a great kisser" The girl grinned so evilly; it made Taylor's blood boil.  
  
"You're going to pay for that" Taylor struggled harder to get out of Crab and Goyle's arms  
  
"Take her away" Lucius said firmly  
  
Crab and Goyle picked Taylor up and dropped Taylor off in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"I'd watch you step" Goyle said looking at Taylor's flushed face  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"And they call us stupid" Crab laughed and nudged Goyle  
  
Taylor didn't move until the two boys vanished, before running back to the dungeons. 'What am I doing?' She hid on the staircase while pressing her ear against the wall between her and Narcissa.  
  
"Damn it" Taylor cursed under her breath, noticing she missed what Malfoy told the blond.  
  
"Sorry I'm late"  
  
Someone yelled running past Taylor not even noticing she was there. Taylor recognized the voice as the little third year girl (Amy) that had spotted the blond haired girl, who was supposing kissing James.  
  
Taylor knelt down slightly trying to remain as small as possible; she could feel a drop of sweat triple down her cheek  
  
"What took you" Narcissa said looking her up and down  
  
"I-I would have been here sooner, but the marauders and this Kathy girl were blocking the way. They were hunched over looking at some parchment."  
  
Amy muttered trying to regain her breath  
  
"Rule number one, never call them the marauders" Lucius corrected her  
  
"S-Sorry"  
  
"Who's this Kathy girl?" Narcissa asked  
  
"A Stupid Cupid" the girl answered simply  
  
"The one who made a fool out of Lusius and I in the great hall"  
  
"I don't know" Amy shrugged  
  
"I thought it was kind of nice getting stuck with you" Malfoy muttered shyly (for the first time)  
  
"It wasn't that bad" Narcissa emitted  
  
"Yeah" Malfoy said about to kiss her  
  
"Anyways" Narcissa started, remembering James  
  
"You did good today," She finished  
  
"Really?" Amy brightened up  
  
"Don't push it, but you did what you were told to do. Making sure those girls saw my friend here at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Thanks" Amy wasn't sure if it was a complement  
  
'I knew she was up to no good,' Taylor cursed again under her breath.  
  
"Ok" Taylor breaths rapid as she peaked over the end of the staircase. She snapped back almost instantly. Taylor observed Malfoy and Narcissa watching Amy, the blond hair girl fixing her nails. Taylor would have looked longer, but she saw a boy running toward them, she wasn't sure exactly who it was.  
  
"Hey" The boy panted out of breath  
  
"What took you" Malfoy eyed him closely  
  
"I had to wait what felt like FOREVER for the Polyjuice potion to ware of"  
  
"Polyjoice potion" Taylor whispered suddenly realizing they had been devised. She longed to look over the staircase, but knew she would be pushing her luck  
  
"You know you enjoyed being James" Narcissa said defensively crossing her arms over her chest  
  
"You shouldn't have took the potion right before you went to the Three Broomsticks" Malfoy said ignoring Narcissa's reaction  
  
The voices broke into a whisper that Taylor couldn't hear  
  
"I-I couldn't take it before that because I was with the marauders most of today, I took it when James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice, and Rebus was studying."  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL THEM BY THEIR FIRST NAMES!!" Malfoy yelled out furiously making the hairs on the back of Taylor's neck rise.  
  
"Calm down, he did something to prove where his loyalty stands" Narcissa pulled Malfoy's face to look at her  
  
"I'm going to let you slide this time" Malfoy spoke so low and coldly it sent a shiver down the boys back  
  
The blond haired girl finally looked up from her nails, and instantly spotted the boy. She smiled at him, blushing lightly.  
  
"Come on" Some one whispered in Taylor's ear  
  
Taylor froze, wanting to scream, but found her mouth extremely dry. Her hairs on the back of her neck raised again and fear rushed over her, she silently turned her eyes slightly open.  
  
She saw sweat running down Kathy's face, "come on, and hurry" She panted in barely a whisper  
  
"Their coming"  
  
Taylor heard footsteps walking toward them  
  
"Shit" Kathy cursed as she pulled Taylor close. Taylor had no idea what was going on, she could feel Kathy's sweat falling on her hair. Kathy was on her knees, pulling the already bent down Taylor close enough to hear her heart beating rapidly.  
  
Malfoy and Narcissa walked by the staircase passing Taylor and Kathy  
  
"Wait" Narcissa said graving Malfoy's arm  
  
"What?" He answered  
  
"Something's, wrong here" Narcissa looked directly at Taylor. Taylor put a hand over her mouth to keep her breathing silent  
  
"Your being paranoid" Malfoy said pulling her away from the stair case  
  
Kathy silently graved Taylor's hand and brought a finger to her mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. Silently Kathy made her way to a staircase.  
  
"Thank you" Taylor said in barely a whisper  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"How did you- how could you- why did you-" Question after question spilled out of Taylor's mouth.  
  
"Shhh" Kathy said  
  
Taylor wore a confused look  
  
"Do you have somewhere we can talk alone?" Kathy whispered  
  
"Why"  
  
"I'll explain everything" Kathy felt her heart rising violently against her chest  
  
Taylor looked up and down the hallway, seeing couples holding hands laughing happily, without a care in the world. How she longed to be among them, now. Her head snapped back to face Kathy  
  
"W-We could talk in the Ravenclaw common room" She looked serious  
  
"No, in your dorm room. I can't risk being over heard"  
  
"Fine, but turn invisible for now" Taylor led her into the Ravenclaw common room. Taylor could feel a breeze pass by, she knew Kathy was inside and Taylor made her way up a flight of stairs, trying to avoid as many people as possible. Finally she stopped and held her breath as she pushed open a wooden door.  
  
Relief washed over Taylor's face as she entered the empty room, after another breeze passed by her and she locked the door.  
  
"Wow, this doesn't look a thing like Kristy and Lily's room" Kathy said  
  
"I wouldn't know" Taylor took a seat on a bed and looked expectantly at Kathy  
  
Kathy: Where do I start?  
  
Taylor: (sarcastically) The beginnings always nice  
  
Kathy: James wasn't at the Three Broomsticks; you can as any of his Quidditch team. He was there practicing.  
  
Taylor: I know I over heard Malfoy talking about it. Who is that blond haired girl anyways?  
  
Kathy: Just a Slytherin, she transferred here a few days ago and got into the wrong crowd.  
  
Taylor: how do you know?  
  
Kathy: I asked around  
  
Taylor: The blond said she kissed James  
  
Kathy: she did  
  
Taylor: I'LL KILL HER. WAIT NO I'LL KILL HIM!  
  
Kathy: calm down, she forced him  
  
Taylor: yeah right, what she fell and his lips broke her fall  
  
Kathy: kind of  
  
Taylor: I was being SARCASTIC!!!  
  
Kathy: Can I finish my story and keep your voice down  
  
Taylor crossed her arms  
  
Kathy: after you left us at the portrait of the fat lady, Kristy and I convinced Lily food would do her some good. To make a long story short, we had just about convinced her to forgive James, or at least let James TRY to explain himself. Then we saw James kissing the same girl we saw at the Three Broomsticks"  
  
Taylor: The jerk!!! How could he  
  
Kathy: (remotely calm) You didn't let me finish. Like I was saying, Lily screamed his name from the top of the staircase. James was already pushing the girl off him before Lily screamed. In time I know Lily will see the truth when wants to. Kristy followed her back up to their room, while I stayed behind, suspecting something was up. After seeing the look on his face I knew what had happened. I have the marauders working on a little project for me, but I need your help to make it work.  
  
Taylor: hold on, I can guess what happened so spare me the details. Before you ask me to help you tell me how you knew I was in the dungeons.  
  
Kathy: when I left the marauders, I ran into Zack  
  
Taylor: WHO?  
  
Kathy: a friend of mine Narcissa's stupid Cupid. Anyways he ran into me and told me Malfoy had you in the dungeons and it sounded like trouble  
  
Taylor: so you came down to save me  
  
Kathy: yeah  
  
Taylor: thanks, but theirs something I don't understand  
  
Kathy: what  
  
Taylor: If your friend Zack is Narcissa's stupid Cupid, then he knew what they were and might be still planning, right?  
  
Kathy: code of secrecy  
  
Taylor: what  
  
Kathy: what's meant to happen will happen and we can't get involved  
  
Taylor: then why did he tell you about me?  
  
Kathy: because he saw something in Malfoy's eye  
  
Taylor: But Malfoy let me go  
  
Kathy: That may be true, but Zack had a premonition  
  
Taylor: what's a premonition  
  
Kathy: when someone can see in the future  
  
Taylor: you guys can do that  
  
Kathy: kind of, once in our lifetime, we see something that shouldn't happen, that if it doses it will destroy the earth's balance. So we have to change it.  
  
Taylor: me getting caught would destroy the earth's balance  
  
Kathy: you would have died, and that would have ruined the balance  
  
Taylor: me dieing? I don't understand  
  
Kathy: this is going to sound really weird and I can't say all the details, but Lily and James are going to become a HUGE part of the future and they can't get there without you. and if something happens every one's future would be at stake  
  
Taylor: are you lying?  
  
Kathy: No  
  
Taylor: what's going to happen with Lily and James  
  
Kathy: I can't tell you the future  
  
Taylor: fine how do I help?  
  
Kathy: you'll know be a great friend to Lily and James. But for now I need you to follow this piece of parchment step by step. To get them back together.  
  
Taylor: yeah, sure  
  
Kathy: I have to go  
  
Kathy turned invisible and left Taylor alone. Taylor was confused she never really liked Kathy, but their was something in her eyes that made her listen. She couldn't stop staring at the parchment before feeling a tier run down her cheek.  
  
- - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Review please!!! And I promise the next chapter will come REALLY soon if you guys want! Review here or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com. 


	22. Plan set

(  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 22: Plan set  
  
"Lily, sweetie calm down" Kristy begged rubbing Lily's back, trying to comfort her  
  
"I-I-I can't" Lily sobbed against her now moist pillow,  
  
"Yes you can, now come on, you didn't even give James a chance to explain" Kristy said truthfully  
  
"Don't say his name" Lily shot up and glared at Kristy, her eyes puffy and swollen, with red veins in the corners of her eyeballs.  
  
"Why are you crying so hard?" Kristy said gently pulling Lily in a sisterly hug  
  
"I-I I haven't even been going out with him that long then he just goes and cheats on me" Lily spoke threw a massive amount of hiccups.  
  
"Have some water"  
  
"Kristy, I love you like a sister, but I have to be alone right now, Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Kristy started to walk to the door when Lily graved her hand  
  
"No, I need to go for a walk, you can go ahead and stay here it's your room to"  
  
Lily said pulling on her cape. She held her head up high as walked threw the common room feeling James eyes following her. Sirius graved James hand to stop him from saying or possibly going after Lily. He whispered in James ear,  
  
"Want me to follow her as a dog"  
  
James only nodded feeling his heartbreak as he watched Lily leave the common room with Sirius trailing a good distance a way. Kristy curled into Remus's chest as she watched Sirius leave sadly.  
  
Sirius watched her make her way to Hogsmeade, before turning into a big black dog.  
  
He surprised her by rubbing his fur against her leg.  
  
"Oh, it's only you. I thought it was going to be a stag," Lily said sadly stroking his fur  
  
They walked over to the Salon; Lily had visited earlier that day.  
  
"You know he didn't even notice my hair cut" Lily said before seeing her hairdresser Mary, sitting on a side bench watching the sun goes down.  
  
"Hey" Lily said taking the seat next to her; Sirius huddled close to her feet.  
  
"Why are you crying, guy trouble" Mary said not taking her eyes of the sun set  
  
"James, and I don't want to talk about it" Lily said sadly stroking the dog's fur. Mary looked suspiciously at the dog  
  
"That's fine, you know tomorrow's Valentine's Day, a day for love. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Lily felt tiers falling down her cheek as she repeated "a day for love"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it" Mary finally turned away from the sunset  
  
"Well, it's just that my boy friend cheated on me. and after tomorrow I'm going to lose one of my best friends" Lily didn't bother to wipe away the silent tiers streaming down her face.  
  
"I know you're sad about Kathy leaving"  
  
"How'd you know I was talking about Kathy?" Lily saw Mary's eyes twinkle  
  
"Because I'm a stupid cupid to"  
  
"What"  
  
"Kathy and every other stupid cupid in your school plays matchmaker. I wasn't so good at that, so every year instead of helping people fall in love. I make them feel slightly better about themselves, kind of like boast their confident"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I love it"  
  
"Can you see March"?  
  
"No none of us can"  
  
"Well will I see Kathy after Valentine's Day"  
  
"No, stupid Cupids aren't aloud in Hogwarts after the tomorrow and besides she has other people to tend to and after Valentine's day the work is a lot harder"  
  
The dog put his head in between his paws  
  
"So how'd this guy cheat on you?" Mary asked changing the subject"  
  
Lily: I caught him kissing another girl. twice!  
  
Mary: do you have proof?  
  
Lily: I saw him with my own two eyes  
  
Mary: well did you see him enjoying the kiss?  
  
Lily: (unsure) yes. waits. one of the times  
  
Mary: I see  
  
Lily: what's that supposed to mean  
  
Mary: what  
  
Lily: what did you mean by 'I see'?  
  
Mary: well it's a bit odd don't you think  
  
Lily: what  
  
Mary: him enjoying a kiss then all of a sudden hates it  
  
Lily: erm. I guess so. Maybe he liked the first kiss and went back for more  
  
Mary: that doesn't sound like the boy you told me about today at the salon  
  
Lily: I know  
  
Mary: did you ever think you could have been tricked into thinking it was James  
  
Lily: erm.  
  
Mary: I mean is there anyone you know who doesn't want to see you two together?  
  
Lily: (eyes wide) Narcissa, I'll kill her  
  
Mary: no need for that, but don't you think James disserves an apology at least  
  
Lily: (stubbornly) no  
  
Mary: don't you think you could just hear him out?  
  
Lily: erm. fine  
  
Mary: that's a girl, is their anything else that's bothering you  
  
Lily: no, nothing important  
  
Mary: then don't you think you should be getting some rest now?  
  
Lily: yeah I'll talk to James tomorrow  
  
Lily got up to leave the dog at her heals,  
  
"I have something to say to you" Mary said from the bench  
  
"What" Lily looked curiously at her?  
  
"Not you him" Mary said pointing to the dog. The dog walked over to the bench and watched Lily disappear into Hogwarts castle  
  
"Do you mind transforming back" Mary started  
  
The dog just looked at her  
  
"Sirius, I need to talk to you"  
  
The dog didn't move  
  
"You want to know something about Kathy"  
  
The dog's ears shot up at the word 'Kathy'  
  
Mary laughed, "transform and I'll tell you"  
  
The dog reluctantly turned back into Sirius  
  
"How'd you know I wasn't just a loveable stray?" He asked  
  
"I know these things"  
  
"So what do you know about Kathy"  
  
"Nothing, but I do need to talk to you about her"  
  
"What about her" he raised an eyebrow  
  
"You really care for her don't you"?  
  
"Yeah so" Sirius crossed his arms  
  
"You're only going to be able to see her tomorrow, then she's out of your life possibly forever"  
  
"If all you wanted to do was rain on my parade you succeeded now may I leave, it's cold out here"  
  
"Why don't you come into the salon, we're closed for the rest of the day and it's warmer"  
  
"I really can't"  
  
"You should"  
  
"Just for a minute"  
  
"Ok" Mary held the door open as Sirius entered, she waited until a slight breeze passed by before shutting the door and pointing toward the fire to light  
  
"Wow, this is nice" Sirius sounded impressed  
  
"I know it was built over a century ago, but updated every few years" Mary paused "now about Kathy"  
  
"Yes?" Sirius said taking a seat in what looked like the salons waiting room  
  
"How are you going to handle yourself when she leaves"  
  
"I hadn't thought of it really"  
  
"If she asks you one thing will you do it"?  
  
"Kind of like a final request" Sirius said  
  
"Yeah, will you"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Then you can leave"  
  
"What that's it" Sirius said throwing his hands be hind his head  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sirius left with a confused look on his face  
  
"You were perfect" Kathy said reappearing after she shut the door  
  
"It's a gift" Mary enjoyed the flattery  
  
"You think Sirius will really do, as he called it my final request"  
  
"Yeah, of course he will"  
  
"Great" Kathy said jumping up and down  
  
"What are you going to ask him? anyways"  
  
"Let me put it this way it would be like killing two birds with one stone"  
  
"Yeah" Mary shot a confused glare  
  
"I have to run, but thanks for talking to Lily and Sirius you were great" Kathy ran out of the salon thinking 'ok, everything's set! All I need now is to sit back and watch it happen. Wait, who am I kidding one of them is going to screw up, I guess I'll have to stay on my toes'  
  
Kathy was smiling when someone reached over and graved her shoulder.  
  
"What the-"  
  
-- - - - -- - -- -- --- - --- -- -- --- ----- ---- - --- --- - -- ---- - - - --- - --- - --- - ---  
  
Cliffhanger! All right guys my story's coming to an end pretty soon! And I hope you stand by me till the end thanks for every thing and if you haven't reviewed yet, it's never to late to start. As I always say REVIEW PLEASE or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com 


	23. friends first

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 23: Friends First  
  
Kathy was smiling when someone reached over and graved her shoulder.  
  
"What the-" she knew it was a man's strong arm that pulled her to face him.  
  
Kathy blinked in disbelief at the person standing in front of her.  
  
After a moment of silence she regained her words "why are you here" She said coldly staring into the pale eyes of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I want your help" Kathy saw how hard it was for Malfoy to say that simple question, but she had no pity toward him  
  
"You've got to be kidding me"  
  
"You're that Kathy girl right"  
  
"So" Kathy said not fully understanding where he was going with this.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy" Kathy just raised an eyebrow  
  
"Look, I wont be here if it wasn't important. So are you going to help me or not? And if not I'm not going to waist my time here" Malfoy sounded partly annoyed at Kathy's sour reaction  
  
"Well, it depends" Kathy wore an unreadable expression  
  
Malfoy seemed pleased with her answer  
  
"What do you want?" said Kathy  
  
"I ju-just wanted you to help me win" Malfoy's already low voice dropped  
  
"I couldn't hear the last part" Kathy started to strain her ear  
  
"I just wanted you to help me win Narcissa over from Potter"  
  
"WHAT" Kathy said in disbelief thinking?  
  
'This can't be happening!!! Just when my plan was working perfectly, life just goes and throws me a curve ball!!! I knew about the whole Narcissa liking James thing, but couldn't Malfoy have a crush on her after Valentines Day. This can't be happening to me! Why dose it always have to happen to me?'  
  
"What you didn't hear me the first time!!!" Malfoy sounded angry at Kathy's reaction  
  
"What?" Kathy said just above a whisper.  
  
"Are you going to help me"?  
  
"Erm. Narcissa has her own stupid cupid ask him"  
  
"Well, he's hasn't been doing a very good job!!!!" Kathy wasn't surprised by Malfoy's reaction, but she did have some sympathy toward him  
  
Her mind was screaming just say NO!! Don't help him!!! He doesn't deserve it!!! But her mouth betrayed her  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know! I feel so messed up right now. I wish I could kill Potter, but that would just make Narcissa hate me with a passion!!! I figured if anyone could help me it would be you"  
  
Kathy saw the sincerity in his eyes  
  
"Please" He finished  
  
Kathy sighed, "Narcissa doesn't love James"  
  
"I see the way she looks at him" Malfoy said mater-of-factly  
  
"She just thinks she loves him" Kathy sighed and looked down at her feet  
  
"What are you talking about" Malfoy said coldly  
  
"Her stuipid cupid put a small spell on her to fall in love with James" Although Kathy didn't gaze away from her feet she could feel Malfoy's expression change from relieved to angry to confused then back to angry  
  
"WHY" Was all he could say?  
  
"Long story"  
  
Kathy finally met his gaze only to see hell fire eyes.  
  
(Hell fire eyes, I'm not sure if I made up the name or not, but they're usually in brown eyes. Like just when you're looking at the person with brown eyes and their really mad, you can see a maroon or kind of red color rise up, in what looks like flames.  
  
Now Malfoy has pale blue eyes so when I say hell fire eyes, I mean you can see an icy color spark in their eye, it could send a shiver down your back.)  
  
"WHY?" He repeated again anger rising  
  
"You know what if your going to yell at me then I wont help you break the spell" Kathy said jumping up, hiding her slight fear.  
  
That seamed to grave Malfoy's interest, but his temper rained over him  
  
"AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?"  
  
"This is so not worth my time" Kathy turned to head to the castle before Malfoy graved her arm again  
  
"I'm sorry, please help" His voice was calm, he might have had a temper but he wasn't stupid.  
  
A smile spread across Kathy's face as she thought of how this could work for her plan.  
  
"Step into my office, you get to help me get Lily and James back together" she took a seat on a bench and had her first long discussion with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
COMMON ROOM  
  
Kristy slept on Remus's lap, while he tried to comfort James.  
  
"Sirius will fill you in on everything when he gets back" Remus whispered trying not to wake Kristy  
  
"I wish he'd hurry up," James said to loudly  
  
"Don't you have detention" Kristy got up feeling cranky  
  
James looked down at his watch "I totally forgot, McGonicall will kill me"  
  
"What do you have to do" Remus asked  
  
"I have to wash the floors in front of the Great Hall again" James said sadly remembering when Lily had joined him last time  
  
"See you guys" James said rushing out of the room  
  
"Why are you smiling" Kristy said facing him  
  
"Sirius requested it all part of Kathy's plan"  
  
"Remus Lupin what are you talking about" Kristy said playfully.  
  
"Well, Lily joined them last time for detention and that's when they think Lily really fell for James"  
  
"So you're trying to recreate that" Kristy smiled "how romantic"  
  
"You want to help me with the next part"  
  
"Yeah sure, how"  
  
"Easy when Lily comes in, we have to get her out"  
  
"Then what"  
  
"We wait"  
  
"That's it?" Kristy seamed disappointed  
  
"Yeah, then we get the common room to ourselves"  
  
"Remus, there are people all around us"  
  
"Really I only see one person worth while" Remus said looking at Kristy. Kristy blushed as Lily stepped in the common room  
  
"Lily over here" Kristy called out  
  
"Hey" Lily pulled off her cloak  
  
"Hi" Remus greeted  
  
"I'm starving" Lily said as her stomach made a noise  
  
"Me to, can you run down to the kitchens," Kristy said overly excited  
  
"Yeah sure" Lily hadn't noticed Kristy's reaction her mind was on how James took her to the kitchens the day they watched the sun rise.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Lily said heading out of the common room  
  
"Or so you think" Remus whispered in Kathy's ear making her laugh  
  
Lily hadn't even noticed James watching her at the bottom of the staircase, or Malfoy waiting for her at the halfway mark.  
  
"Lily" Malfoy forced out trying to sound attracted to her  
  
"Malfoy" Lily said not caring about his presence  
  
Malfoy graved Lily and pulled her into a deep kiss. Lily struggled to pull away, but Malfoy's hands held her to tight. As he probably expected James punched him across the face, making him fall to his knees.  
  
"Are you ok, Lily" James said pulling Lily to her feet  
  
"Get of me" Lily was still mad about James kissing the blond  
  
Lily left James and Malfoy alone.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" James yelled when Lily vanished  
  
"What do you care, Potter?" Malfoy said coldly making his way to the dungeons  
  
James stared in disbelief; he suddenly didn't feel angry as he watched Malfoy leave  
  
'If this doesn't work that stupid cupid is dead' Malfoy thought to himself as he saw Kathy leaned on the wall next to the staircase to the dungeons. Her legs crossed in front of her.  
  
"Well I did it, I don't know why I did, but I did! Happy now" Malfoy said coldly  
  
"I'm happy for now, you know what you have to do tomorrow right" Kathy question feeling her plan was finally working  
  
"Yeah, tomorrows the easy part, but sadly for you the mudblood smudged me and Potter off." Malfoy smirked  
  
"So little you know, Lily has to pass by there again to get back to her common room" Kathy said smiling before heading off  
  
Lily made her way into the kitchens, "Hello" she said happily at the same house elf she had seen with James  
  
"Miss. Lily!!!" The house elf squealed  
  
"Would it be to much to ask for a few cookies?" Lily said to the elf as she just felt like taking a nice long bath right now  
  
Within seconds two house elves appeared with a try of cookies  
  
"Thank you" she said not realizing her hunger, she picked up a chocolate chip cookie and wrapped the rest in a napkin before again thanking and hugging some of the elves. She left the kitchens and made her way to the staircase before stopping to watch James  
  
He slid with his back to her when none other then the blond haired girl stopped to talk to him  
  
Lily leaned in closer to over hear,  
  
"Hey" The blond said flirty  
  
"Can I help you" James said flatly  
  
"No, you've already done enough" She said taping James shoulder before leaving  
  
Lily saw James shrug,  
  
"Lily, you can come out," he said taking Lily completely off guard  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" She said surprised before remembering she was mad at James  
  
"You were always a bad spy" James smiled at her  
  
"Why did you have to kiss her?" Lily said sadly  
  
"I didn't" James tried  
  
"Yes, you did I know for a fact that it was you at the bottom of the staircase, but I know it wasn't you at the Three Broomsticks" Lily emitted  
  
"She was hurt I helped her up she kissed me I was pulling her off when you caught us" James said honestly  
  
"Erm." Lily couldn't help, but believe him. She didn't want to but there was something in his eyes that made her listen.  
  
"Ok" she mouthed  
  
"What"  
  
"I said ok, I believe your story"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't want to be your girlfriend"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because I think we both need to grow up a little first, friends ok" Lily said  
  
"Yeah, friends" Lily could hear the hurt in his words she turned and walked away  
  
"Thanks for getting Malfoy off"  
  
"Hey Lily" James said shrugging the feeling  
  
"Yes" Lily loved the way James said her name  
  
"Want to improve your skating?" James showed of sliding back and forth  
  
"Yeah, sure" Lily said happily  
  
Kathy had witnessed the seen and quickly made her way to the common room.  
  
"What took you" Sirius said sitting on one of the couches. The room was nearly empty now, besides Sirius there was only Kristy looking wide eyes huddled against Remus.  
  
"Remus cross out friends first on step number five" Kathy said happily throwing herself on the couch next to Sirius  
  
"It worked" Sirius grinned  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How'd you get Malfoy to do it" Kristy asked  
  
"How dose she get anyone to do anything" Sirius wrapped his arms around Kathy  
  
"So what's next?" Remus asked checking the list  
  
"Wow tomorrows Valentines Day already" He said looking up  
  
--------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ --------- -----------------  
  
Well guys another chapter done, what do you think? Review!!!! Or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com. Wow I'm really going to miss writing this story!!! A THANKS to the guy's who stuck with me this long!!! REVIEW 


	24. Nothing seems wrong, YET!

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 24: Nothing seems wrong, YET!  
  
James and Lily entered the common room around two hours later.  
  
Lily had her arms around her stomach from laughing so hard  
  
"Look at them" James nudged Lily pointing to their sleeping friends  
  
"Lets take them to their beds" Lily whispered  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Come on, I don't want to leave them here"  
  
"Ok, but you're the one who's going to carry Sirius" James smiled at Lily making her laugh.  
  
Lily walked over to one of the couches and lifted Remus arm off Kristy, making Kristy shift.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Lily smiled down at her silent friend.  
  
Understanding what Lily was doing James bent down and lifted Kristy. Slight Jealousy rushed over Lily when she noticed Kristy adjust herself against James chest.  
  
James seemed pleased with Lily's reaction and pulled a hair a way from Kristy's face.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," James mouthed as he slowly made his way up the staircase to the girls room  
  
"Remus, hunny wake up" Lily said quietly rubbing her hand over his head. Remus turned over,  
  
"Lils" Remus yawned, "what's up"?  
  
"Shh. keep your voice down, come on. it's late" Lily grabbed his hand and led him to the stair case where James was heading down  
  
"James don't wake them," Lily whispered signaling to Sirius and Kathy  
  
"Why"  
  
"I'll explain in your room come on"  
  
When they entered the boy's dorm room, Lily saw Peter snoring in the corner of the room.  
  
"How can you stand this every night" Lily whispered disgusted  
  
"You don't have to whisper he could sleep threw an earthquake" Remus said smiling  
  
"You get used to it" James added  
  
"I haven't seen Peter all day" Lily looked at the sleeping boy, spit trailing down his cheek  
  
"He was with us all morning then he said he had something to do, a few minutes after James and Sirius left to Quidditch practice," Remus said staring at Peter suspiciously before James changed the subject  
  
"Did you cut your hair?"  
  
"James you're so slow" Lily said twisting a strand of hair, hoping James would notice her nails  
  
"Oh so that's what they did to you at the salon place" James started putting two and two together  
  
"James"  
  
"I'm kidding, you look great" James tried to cover up.  
  
"Anyways, why didn't we wake Sirius you were supposed to carry him" James joked playfully changing the subject  
  
"Because-" Lily started  
  
"Because they looked so happy" Lily tried again  
  
"So did Kristy and I" Remus argued  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"But Kathy's leaving tomorrow" James said reading Lily's mind  
  
"Yeah" Lily bowed her head  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning ok" Lily said before leaving  
  
James watched Lily leave before graving a blanket from the spare closet.  
  
He slipped of his shoes at the top of the staircase before tiptoeing to the couch where Kathy slept against Sirius. Quietly James slipped the blanket over them.  
  
"Where really going to miss you kid,"  
  
James stroked his hand over Kathy's forehead before seeing a certain red head standing over the staircase.  
  
"That was sweet" Lily said after witnessing what happened  
  
"I guess" James blushed  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere and talk" Lily suggested  
  
"How about the Astronomy tower"  
  
"Yeah sure" Lily said taking his hand,  
  
A few seconds after they vanished Kathy jumped up  
  
"It worked" She squealed nudging Sirius  
  
"Yes" Sirius said giving her a high five  
  
"James was perfect, I knew they wouldn't try to wake us," Kathy said jumping up  
  
"I think it worked so good because James wasn't acting" Sirius looked sad  
  
"What" Kathy's smile started to vanish?  
  
"He was right we're really going to miss you"  
  
Kathy wasn't sure how to respond  
  
"You look tired, are you tired?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long day" Kathy emitted, curling up next to Sirius  
  
"Do you think everything will work out with Lily and James?"  
  
"I know it will" Kathy said falling asleep against Sirius  
  
"Wait, don't fall asleep yet"  
  
"What" Kathy tried to fall asleep, but Sirius's tenseness didn't let her  
  
"What's wrong" Kathy sat up  
  
"Nothing" Sirius wrapped his arm around her  
  
"You know I don't like being lied to" Kathy knew what Sirius was saying before he denied it again. It was already past midnight, and Sirius was counting the hours until he would never see her again  
  
"Oh Sirius" Kathy rapped her arms around him and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
"Good Morning" Lily sang happily as she fixed her bed  
  
"What time is it" Kristy said rubbing her eyes  
  
"Seven a.m. isn't it a beautiful day" Kristy saw Lily glowing  
  
"What happened last night?" Kristy asked suddenly wondering about Lily's mode  
  
Kathy was walking around the room brushing her teeth  
  
"Well" Lily began  
  
"Well what" Kristy said fixing her bed  
  
"Nothing really"  
  
"Come on I want details, I know you were out with James most of last night"  
  
"And how would you know that, you were sleeping when I left and when I came back" Lily raised an eye brow and moved her hands to her hips  
  
"Erm. I got up in the middle of the night to- erm. to get a glass of water, and I saw you weren't here so I-I went to the boy's dorm to see Remus. And James wasn't there- come on Lily it's not rocket science to know you to were together."  
  
Kathy knew Kristy lied about getting the water, but she just continued to brush her teeth.  
  
"Oh" Lily said believing Kristy's story  
  
"Happy Valentines Day" Kathy said putting her toothbrush away  
  
"Happy Valentines Day" The other two girls chanted  
  
"So Lily go on with your story about last night," Kathy said trying to look like she had no idea about what happened.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Last night after Lily left James, Kathy had snuck into their room and woke Kristy. Sirius did the same with Remus.  
  
Kathy looked around at them, she hadn't bothered to have them wake Peter, because she knew he was the one kissing the blond at the Three Broomsticks, she also neglected to tell the group about what Peter will become.  
  
"Ok, James what happened" Kathy asked  
  
"Not as much as I hoped, we talked mostly. Laughed a lot"  
  
"Did you kiss her" Sirius smirked  
  
"No, I tried, but she pulled away"  
  
"Did you really want to kiss her" Sirius pushed  
  
"What do you think" James shot him a look  
  
"So you guys are friends again," Kristy asked  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't want to be more"  
  
Most of the group groaned  
  
"We expected this" Kathy said looking at their sour expressions  
  
"All we have to do is finish the plan out"  
  
"Yeah" They nodded in unison  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"So what happened?" Kristy asked suspecting James left A LOT something out  
  
"Ok," Lily squealed "For the first time James and I really connected, he was so sweet, smart, and SO funny"  
  
"Really" Kathy said thinking James forgot to mention a few things  
  
"Did you kiss him?" Kristy added  
  
"He tried once, and if he would have tried again I would have kissed him"  
  
"Really" Kathy repeated herself making a mental note to tell James  
  
"It was perfect" Lily started searching threw her closet  
  
"So do you think you're going to go out with him" Kathy asked, already dressed, she added a white eye shadow  
  
"I don't know, I mean he and I seem to have a better relationship as just friends then a couple"  
  
"Well you know you can't just kiss a friend," Kristy said  
  
"Yeah, that kind of stinks, but if James and I were meant to be only time will tell"  
  
"Whatever" Kristy said pulling a red shirt over her head  
  
"I'm going to go see Taylor we have something to take care of" Kristy ran out before Lily could question her  
  
"What was that about?" Lily asked pulling on a red sweater over her white top.  
  
"Lets go wake up the marauders" Kathy said ignoring Lily's question  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to Peter lately" Lily started adding a shiny lip-gloss  
  
"Why"  
  
"Just stuff" Lily surged, Kathy knew there was something she wasn't sharing  
  
"Can you wait till later?" Kathy said trying to keep Lily from sharing anything personal with Peter  
  
"What do you have against him" Lily looked flushed  
  
"I don't trust him and I don't think you should either"  
  
"Why"  
  
"He just creeps me out promise me you wont talk to him alone"  
  
"Yeah sure" Kathy knew Lily was lying, but made a mental promise to keep an eye on her.  
  
When they walked into the boy's dorm, Remus was sitting up on his bed while the other boys snored peacefully  
  
"There not going to wake up unless you poor a pitcher of water on them" He said answering their thoughts  
  
"That's mean" Kathy said giving Remus a stern look full of meaning  
  
"Well it's that or- nah you wouldn't"  
  
"What?" Lily said smiling  
  
"Well, the other marauders are like the muggle fairy tale character sleeping beauty, they'll only wake with loves kiss" Remus smiled as Lily tried to hold in a laugh  
  
"Erm." Lily started not knowing if she should  
  
"We'll do it this way, I'll try the kiss thing on Sirius and we'll try the water on Peter to see which works better," Kathy said placing a kiss on Sirius's lips  
  
"Morning" Sirius said giving Kathy a hug  
  
"That way worked" Kathy turned to Remus and Lily  
  
"Now we try the water" she finished, Kathy waved a wand, which lifted a pitcher of water and dumped on Peters face.  
  
"AHHHH" Peter screamed jumped up only warning his boxers  
  
"My mistake" Kathy said sarcastically  
  
Peter scrambled into a pair of pants  
  
"Well Lily both ways worked what do you think" Kathy said gently  
  
"I wouldn't mind you making another mistake" Lily joked wondering if James was only in his boxers  
  
"Lily" Kathy said nudging her  
  
"Alright, I'll kiss him" Lily pulled her hair to the side and leaned in a kissed James quickly  
  
"There"  
  
"Come on put something into it" Sirius yelled across the room before he started chanting "YOU CAN DO IT"  
  
Kathy playfully covered Sirius's mouth before he rapped his arms around her into a bear hug.  
  
Lily laughed as she watched Kathy playfully try to escape Sirius's grip  
  
"Lily help me," Kathy yelled before Sirius noticed Kathy's mouth open and pulled her into another long kiss.  
  
"Hey Lils" Sirius said in between kisses with Kathy  
  
"Yes" Lily laughed again  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT"  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"If you" (kiss) "want your" (kiss) "friend back" (kiss) "then kiss" (kiss) "James" (kiss) Sirius finished taking his eyes off Kathy to look what Lily was doing  
  
"Well" The others including Peter chanted, (Peter may be bad, but I think he was kind of on both sides at this point)  
  
"Alright" Lily said letting her lips brush across James's before he pulled his arms around her and deepened the kiss  
  
Normally Lily would have pulled away, but the feel of his kiss was better then Lily could ever image.  
  
While the marauders, Lily, and Kathy did that Kristy and Taylor headed to the Great hall to meet Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Are you sure, we have to do this" Taylor groaned seeing Malfoy leaned on the side of the doors to the great hall, legs crossed with a sour expression.  
  
- - - - - - - --- - - - - -- - -- - -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hey Guys, had to stop it their, every thing seems great for now, but how long could that last? Why do Kristy and Taylor have to meet Malfoy? "What could Lily have to talk to Peter about?" All the answers lay in my next chapter. OK, I know this wasn't my best chapter, but it'll get better, I promise!! 


	25. Is there something you forgot to tell me...

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 25: Is there something you forgot to tell me?  
  
*REMINDER OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED*  
  
While the marauders, Lily, and Kathy did that Kristy and Taylor headed to the Great hall to meet Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Are you sure, we have to do this" Taylor groaned seeing Malfoy leaned on the side of the doors to the great hall, legs crossed with a sour expression.  
  
- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -  
  
Kristy dragged Taylor to Malfoy, "I hate this to" She whispered right before they reached him.  
  
Taylor crossed her arms over her chest "Lets just get this over with"  
  
Malfoy smirked "Don't flatter yourself Carlson, you know you have nothing better to do"  
  
Taylor laughed, "I don't need to flatter myself, have you ask at least ¾ of the boys in this school what they think of me, and for your information-" Kristy covered Taylor's mouth to stop her from saying something she would regret.  
  
"Really, you didn't do so well with Black" Malfoy said mater-of-factly  
  
Taylor shot him an evil glare "How dare you" Taylor threw her hands on her hips  
  
"You know this isn't worth it" Kristy grabbed her hand as Taylor turned to leave  
  
"We have to do this" Kristy hissed  
  
"Please"  
  
Taylor groaned again before looking at Malfoy "Look I don't like you and I know you don't like me. But if you say one more word about Sirius I'm gone" Taylor looked as serious as a heart attack  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Come on" Kristy said feeling the sparks of hatred between Malfoy and her sister.  
  
Kristy clamped Taylor's hand as they followed Malfoy into the dungeons.  
  
"You two ready" Malfoy asked  
  
"We'll follow you guys upstairs," Kristy said pulling Taylor into the shadows  
  
Malfoy didn't answer, but led Narcissa out of a portrait hole that Kristy figured was the Slytherin common room.  
  
Taylor squealed her hand as they crept among the shadows to get a better look at Malfoy and Narcissa.  
  
"I can't hear anything go closer," Taylor whispered pulling Kristy toward Malfoy  
  
"Lucius where are we going" Narcissa said  
  
"WHAT? Erm. we're going to meet Pot- James upstairs" Malfoy saw Narcissa's face light up  
  
"Oh really!!! And you let me out of the common room waring this!" Taylor fell on top of Kristy from not trying to get hit or seen by Narcissa, who ran past.  
  
Taylor stuck her leg out as Malfoy walked by, making him fall flat on his face.  
  
"Lucius you can be so clumsy" Narcissa helped him up before disappearing into her common room  
  
"CARLSON" Malfoy said heading into the shadows seeing Kristy holding Taylor up  
  
"Oh Lucius" Narcissa came back out side  
  
"Yes" Malfoy jumped out of the shadows  
  
"Are you ok?" Narcissa asked  
  
"Fine" Malfoy tried to look innocent, but the sweat dripping down his face was kind of a give away  
  
"We are so lucky" Taylor said getting to her feet, the twins faced each other and broke out laughing.  
  
"We were about to be so dead" Kristy joked unable to wipe the smile off his face.  
  
The girls watched Narcissa walk out of the common room.  
  
"I HATE to emit it, but she doesn't look half bad" Kristy emitted  
  
"She looks ok, I like her dress" Taylor whispered  
  
Malfoy kicked Taylor in the shins as he walked by.  
  
Kristy firmly grabbed Taylor's hands to stop her from jumping out of the shadows.  
  
They followed Malfoy until they hit the staircase  
  
"What are we going to do" Kristy asked before she saw Taylor pull out a invisibility cloak that was hidden by the stairs  
  
"Where did you get that"? Kristy asked  
  
"James, now hurry"  
  
Under the cloak the twins hurried to catch up with Malfoy and Narcissa.  
  
Malfoy and Narcissa headed up to the seventh floor, stopping at that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls.  
  
Malfoy engaged Narcissa in the portrait, "Now" Kristy whispered when Narcissa's back was turned  
  
The twins passed a piece of wall three times, thinking about a place Narcissa and Malfoy could sort out their differences and get away from the school for the day.  
  
Taylor kicked Malfoy's leg for three reasons: one because he kicked her, two because he's a jerk, and three, to indicate him the door appeared.  
  
Malfoy spun around his eyes locked on the newly appeared door.  
  
"We're supposed to meet Potter in here" Malfoy put his arm around Narcissa and led her into the door.  
  
"Kristy shut the door"  
  
"Yes" She smiled relieved from the tension  
  
"I've got to remember where this room is," Taylor said folding the cloak  
  
"Feel like going down to a late breakfast" Kristy offered  
  
"Yeah, but we have to give James back his cloak first"  
  
"Ok you can wait on the stairs for me while I go get the others"  
  
"Sure" Taylor handed Kristy the cloak as she sat down on the staircase and watched couple after couple walk dreamily down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Kristy asked entering the marauders, seeing Sirius and Kathy making out on a bed, with the others betting on how long they'll continue  
  
"Finally, a sane person" Remus said getting up and giving her a hug  
  
"Hi" Peter only took his eyes away from Kathy and Sirius for a second  
  
"How long have they been at it?" Kristy and Remus walked over to the others hand and hand.  
  
"I don't know around a half an hour or so," Lily answered  
  
Kristy tried to pass James his cloak, but Lily intersected it.  
  
"Kristy what were you doing with James cloak" Every one stopped and stared at Kristy, even Kathy and Sirius broke apart to see what was happening.  
  
"I-I needed to barrow it" Kristy felt her figures tense  
  
"For what" Lily paused  
  
"Do you all know something I don't" Lily suddenly felt very alone  
  
Kristy shifted, she hated keeping secrets from Lily, but they were so close in making Kathy's plan work.  
  
"Lily I'm going to be honest with you"  
  
"Honesty's good" Everyone looked at Kristy with eyes full of meaning  
  
"I-I really can't talk about it, I'm sorry" Kristy knew that was the only answer she could use, relief washed over mostly everyone in the room.  
  
"Do you all know something I don't" Lily addressed the question to everyone, but never tore her eyes away from James.  
  
"NO!" They all yelled to quickly.  
  
"James what aren't you telling me" James tried to put his arm around Lily, but she backed away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lily it's nothing" Kathy tried  
  
"What do you all know" Lily got to her feet  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I have no idea what their talking about" Peter said honestly  
  
"IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME WHATS UP!?!" Lily ignored Peters comment  
  
"FINE"  
  
Lily took everyone by surprise when she grabbed Kristy and Kathy and pulled them out of the boy's dorm.  
  
"I want both of you to start spilling your guts out now" Lily spoke immediately after the girls left the common room  
  
"TAYLOR!" Kristy broke away from the girls and ran to her sister. Kristy had suddenly remembered she was only supposed to be gone for a minute.  
  
"What" Lily asked confused?  
  
"We were supposed to meet Taylor a half an hour ago to go down to breakfast"  
  
"Sorry I forgot" Kristy said sitting next to Taylor  
  
"It's ok" Taylor looked up at her sister silent tiers fell down her face as she tried to smile.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked forgetting what happened in the boy's dorm  
  
"Nothing I'm fine, listen I have to go, Kathy can I talk to you"  
  
"Yeah" Kathy and Taylor walked around the castle  
  
"Are you ok?" Kathy asked pulling on her gloves  
  
"Yeah, kind of" Taylor crossed her arms  
  
"So. how'd everything go today"?  
  
"Pretty good, I guess. Are you sure the room of requirement will hold them all day"  
  
"I think so, I told Malfoy to keep her their until the spell wares of" Kathy smiled at her  
  
"How's everything between you and Sirius"  
  
"Is this what you wanted to talk about, I mean what's going to happen to Sirius, tomorrow?"  
  
Taylor nodded "I don't think he disserves to get his heart broken  
  
"I know he doesn't"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -  
  
Hey guys, ok from this chapter on I want you guys to tell me if you want a sequel to this story. Either way, it's cool, but I do want the question answered please!! Like I always say review or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com. You guys are the BEST!!! REVIEW! 


	26. Goodbye Kathy

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything from Harry Potter"  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 26: Goodbye Kathy  
  
Valentines Day caught a mystical feeling of Hope and romance around the school. Everything that happened that morning had been forgotten by lunch.  
  
Lily sat next to Kristy and across from James in the Great hall.  
  
"Here comes another one" James said, the group (except Taylor because she's in Ravenclaw) had been counting how many couples entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh look at that," Sirius pointed to the Slytherin table  
  
"Snape and the blond girl! I thought she only kissed hot guys," Lily said making everyone laughs, no one noticed Peter lightly blush.  
  
"Hey Lily" Some one tapped Lily's shoulder, as Lily turned her smile faded  
  
"What do you want Diggary?" Sirius said defensively  
  
"Hi" Lily said  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" The boy looked hopeful  
  
"Erm." Lily started  
  
"Sorry Diggary, but she's taken" James said standing up  
  
"By who?" The boy asked ready for a challenge  
  
"Me" James answered  
  
"I thought she dropped you Potter"  
  
"You heard wrong" James leaned completely across the table and let his lips brush against Lily.  
  
When he broke apart the boy was gone.  
  
"Th-Thanks" Lily said her lips tingling longing for more.  
  
"No problem" James looked dreamily at her  
  
"GOOD AFTERNOON, STUDENTS" Dumbledore stood up and greeted the students, breaking the sparks between Lily and James  
  
"Today, is the last day our special visitors will be joining us" Kathy leaned against Sirius  
  
Lily felt her eyes swell with tiers,  
  
"What time is it" Peter whispered, clueless about what was happening  
  
"Erm. 12:31" Lily said looking at her watch  
  
Kathy ran out of the Great Hall right in the middle of Dumbledore's speech. Sirius hesitated before he started chasing her.  
  
"What happened sweetie" He said grabbing her before she made it to the staircase  
  
Kathy collapsed in Sirius's arms, her arms wrapped tightly around him, as she started to soak his shirt.  
  
"Kathy, what happened" Sirius tried again  
  
Kathy just cried harder  
  
"Kathy" Sirius closed his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder  
  
"I think I can help" Came a voice  
  
"Taylor" Sirius said in disbelief  
  
Taylor walked over to them with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Hey, what's going on"?  
  
"I'm not sure" Sirius stared at Kathy  
  
"Kathy, hunny do you want to go up to my room to talk" Taylor stuck her hands into her back pockets  
  
Kathy nodded, broke apart from Sirius, and Taylor slipped one arm around Kathy's back.  
  
Sirius watched them leave  
  
"I thought they hated each other," Sirius said to himself  
  
"WHO?" Sirius turned at the sound and saw the other marauders, Kristy, and Lily running toward him  
  
"Dumbledore just finished" James huffed out of breath  
  
"We saw Taylor slip away," Kristy added  
  
"Where are they anyways?" Lily asked looking up and down the corridor  
  
"I think they went to Taylor's room"  
  
"Come on Kristy lets go"  
  
"Hold up Lily, we have one HUGE problem"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"There somewhere in RAVENCLAW" Kristy said matter-of-factly  
  
"Oh, yeah"  
  
"What can we do?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nothing" Kristy sighed  
  
"I'll catch you guys later, ok" James ran up the stairs not waiting for an answer  
  
"JAMES" Lily cried stopping her foot  
  
No answer  
  
"I don't know why I ever bother being his girlfriend"  
  
"So now you're his GIRLFRIEND" Sirius's lip curled  
  
"No, I mean- I don't know" Lily blushed madly  
  
Sirius and Remus smirked  
  
- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -  
  
"Can you go get Taylor please, tell her James waiting" James pleaded to a Ravenclaw girl heading into her common room  
  
"No" The girl answered  
  
"Please, come on Emily"  
  
"Why so you can screw with her feelings to"  
  
"I'm with Lily Evans, can you just go get her"  
  
"No"  
  
Feeling it was hopeless James headed up another flight of stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and ran to his room.  
  
"Why can't girls just forgive you for dumping them" He cursed under his breath. Finding his Invisibility cloak James ran back to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room and followed the next person in  
  
Silently James slipped up the stairs, 'which ones hers' He stared at two doors, and he slid against the wall after hearing someone come up behind him,  
  
"Eww" James whispered under his breath seeing another ex girl friend pass him by in only a towel  
  
"Wow" James eyes widened as the girls towel slip,  
  
'Why did I ever dump her'?  
  
'No, stop thinking that you have a girl friend'  
  
'Technically not'  
  
'After today you will'  
  
'But not right now'  
  
'STOP THINKING' James continued to argue to himself as her saw the girl slip in one of the two doors.  
  
James stood there for a while before reluctantly choosing the other door.  
  
"Who's there?" Kathy said seeing the door swing open  
  
"It was just the wind," Taylor told her  
  
"No it wasn't" Kathy got up and shut the door, then pulled of James cloak  
  
"Dose this look like the wind" Kathy said mater-of-factly  
  
Taylor's eyes grew wide as she ran and locked the door.  
  
"Ja-James! What are you doing here?" Taylor hissed  
  
"Don't bite my head off" James said  
  
"Keep your voice down" Taylor watched the door  
  
"I tried to ask some girls to go get you, but they refused"  
  
"What do you expect you dated most of the girls in Ravenclaw"?  
  
"That reminds me, why didn't you date more Gryffindor's" Taylor added  
  
"It wasn't that many girls and they were all before Lily, and if it was a Gryffindor and it didn't work out then I would have to see her every day."  
  
"So why Lily" Taylor asked starting to relax  
  
"What?"  
  
"She means of all the Gryffindors, scratch that of all the girls in the school what made you work this hard for Lily" Kathy started brushing her tears away  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Come on I'm in the mode for a mushy love story" Kathy felt tears build in her eyes  
  
"Well, I didn't start to like her until fifth year" At that moment Kathy started to cry hard  
  
"Are you ok?" James said brushing her tears away  
  
"Kind of, me and Taylor made up the rest of the plan"  
  
"Yeah, sadly" Taylor moved over and sat next to Kathy  
  
"Well, what is it" James asked  
  
"When I'm gone I want Sirius to go out with Taylor" Kathy said half- heartedly  
  
"Why" James asked  
  
"That's what I said" Taylor wrapped her arms around Kathy  
  
"I want Sirius to be happy"  
  
"This isn't the way to do it, I wont do it" Taylor said sadly  
  
"You like Sirius don't you"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"But nothing, promise me you'll do it" Kathy grabbed Taylor's hands  
  
"I promise I'll be there for him, nothing else"  
  
"James you know what you have to do tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good luck" Kathy gave him a hug  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -  
  
That night Kristy, Lily, and Taylor sat around a fire in the library, drinking hot chocolate.  
  
Taylor: (excitedly) The fire works are going to start in around twenty minutes  
  
Kristy: what time is it?  
  
Taylor: almost 11:10p.m.  
  
Lily: Why are the fireworks so late?  
  
Taylor: it's in honor of the Stupid Cupids Dumbledore wants the older students to see them off  
  
Kristy/ Lily: Oh  
  
Lily: (looking around) Have you guys seen the marauders, or Kathy lately  
  
Kristy: (giggling) Kathy and Sirius are over there  
  
She pointed to a couch on the far side of the library. Kathy was leaned against the side of the couch with Sirius practically over her, making out.  
  
Kristy: do you think their French kissing?  
  
Lily: I don't know, but doesn't she look happy  
  
Taylor: I wish I had something like that  
  
Kristy: are you kidding, you wish to have that with him  
  
Taylor: shut up  
  
Lily: I'd take anything with that much passion  
  
James: Hey guys  
  
Taylor/ Kristy/ Lily: hi  
  
James: so we're watching Sirius make out  
  
Lily: ahh. James don't sneak up on people like that  
  
James: (laughing) you were drooling  
  
Lily: was not  
  
James laughed when Lily and the others turned red  
  
Taylor mouthed 'is it done' behind Lily, making James nodded  
  
Remus: Hey guys  
  
Everyone: Hey  
  
Remus: Look at Sirius go  
  
James: I'll go break it up, Remus still have your water bottle  
  
Remus: yeah, why?  
  
Remus handed James a water bottle  
  
James: watch and learn  
  
Lily: James don't  
  
But it was to late James already levitated the bottle and dumped it over Sirius and Kathy's head.  
  
"Cool off Padfoot" James hollered  
  
"Prongs, tomorrow you're so dead" Sirius and Kathy walked over hand in hand to the group  
  
"You guys ready to go" Remus offered one of his arms to Kristy and the other to Taylor  
  
Lily took James hand as they headed outside  
  
"What happened to all the snow" Kristy said impressed  
  
"Not to mention the cold weather" Kathy added  
  
"Dumbledore put a spell on the grounds to make it feel like a worm summers night" James said as the crowd separated Lily and him from the group.  
  
Sirius pulled Kathy away and they found seats to watch the fire works.  
  
Knowing they wanted their privacy Taylor also slipped away and watched the fireworks with some friends from Ravenclaw.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Within minutes the fire works started Lily leaned on James chest.  
  
"This is so perfect" Lily said  
  
"Wait" James whispered in her ear making the hair on the back of her neck raise  
  
"For what"  
  
"Look"  
  
"Oh my gosh" Lily started smiling  
  
"You did this" Lily watched the fireworks turn into the words,  
  
'I'm sorry for everything Lily please take me back.  
  
I LOVE YOU'  
  
~James~  
  
"Yeah" James smiled  
  
"Will you"  
  
"YES, of course" Lily started to kiss James, she leaned almost jumped on James, he stumbled almost losing his balance before gently bringing her forward to even the kiss. They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't even notice the clock starting to ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kathy looked at Sirius "Oh no"  
  
The clock rang again and again  
  
"Good bye Sirius, don't forget me" Kathy started to cry as the clock rang for the six then the seventh time.  
  
Kathy started to vanish in Sirius's arm; by the time the clock hit twelve she was gone completely, the last thing to go was a tear that had fallen out of her left eye.  
  
"Good bye, Kathy" For the first time in his life Sirius felt his eyes swell in silent tears  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - --  
  
Well guys another chapter done, can you believe Kathy's gone!!! Like I said before tell me if you want a sequel to this story. Like always review or email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com. Love you guys, now that Kathy's gone the stories almost gone, but not just yet!!! *DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. 


	27. THE END

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter  
  
First off thanks to these guys for putting me on their favorite authors list!  
  
Smiley Mary  
  
Lightyearsaway  
  
ItalyIsabella07  
  
Ruth3  
  
x0xbabyx0x4u2c  
  
Summerpony  
  
GrangerGurl2  
  
JCtigerwolf4e  
  
Morrigan2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I CAN'T NAME EVERY ONE BUT TO SOME INDIVIDUALS  
  
Smiley Mary- You've stuck by me for so long!!! You have no idea how much that means to me THANKS  
  
Katie- Thanks!!!   
  
Charmed, Everwood, HP FAN- You know in my early chapters people told me I didn't have enough characters! Oh well I guess I went over board!!! when I right the sequel I wont have this many characters. You know when you said that Kathy, Kristy, and Taylor had the same face, well I didn't screw up that bad because Kristy and Taylor are twins!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING ALL THIS TIME!!!  
  
fadafordqt- Thanks!!!  
  
Lily 101- I know I liked both Kathy and Taylor to, but I had to pick   
  
Cho~*~Chang- Hey, this is it the last chapter!!! Be sure to tell me what you think, you have been such a loyal reviewer you really are the best.  
  
vamperfly- I did!  
  
Lizzy- you're the boss  
  
Elizabeth- yeah I'm going to miss her to, Thanks for reading  
  
JCtigerwolf4e- I finished. Thanks for saying my story was original and I know my spelling stinks, but oh well  
  
lollipop-princess- You really thank so? WOW! Thanks  
  
Ruth3- Thanks!  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
Chapter 27: THE END  
  
Taylor saw Kathy vanish in Sirius's arms; she walked over to him and silently patted his back.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered  
  
Sirius didn't look at her, but stared down at his hands where Kathy laid last. By the way Sirius was concentrating on his arms it looked like he was just waiting for Kathy to reappear and tell him everything would be ok.  
  
"She's gone," His voice was low; Taylor knew that he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.  
  
"I know" Taylor hugged Sirius  
  
"I'm going up to bed" He pulled her arms of him  
  
"Ok" Taylor brushed a tear from under her eye. Taylor watched as Sirius vanish in the crowds before someone wrapped their hands over her shoulder  
  
"You ok" Kristy asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm just worried about him" Taylor squeezed her sister's hands  
  
"Kristy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You go have a good time with Remus, I'm going to go to bed"  
  
"No, don't"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sleepy"  
  
"No, you're not I know you"  
  
"Kristy, I'm not going to go after Sirius I promise I just want to go to bed" Taylor walked past her empty common room and opened her room door  
  
"KATHY?" Taylor's eyes grew wide  
  
"Hi" Kathy was sitting on Taylor's bed  
  
"I thought you were gone"  
  
"I couldn't leave without talking to you" Kathy looked different her eyes were a pail mist color, Kathy looked like ghost you could see her and what was behind her at the same time, she seemed weak and fragile.  
  
Taylor tried to touch Kathy's hand, but it went right threw.  
  
"Freaky"  
  
"I know, I don't have that much time. I want you to keep your promise to me, about Sirius, never give up on him, you deserve him and he deserves you." She paused  
  
"Watch over every one"  
  
"I'm going to miss you" Taylor said  
  
"I know I'm going to miss you to, keep your promise, I have to go now" Kathy's transparent body slowly faded away until Taylor knew she was gone.  
  
Taylor started to cry on her pillow "Why her?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sirius took a shower and changed for bed, his eyes were still red when he came across a white envelope on his bed.  
  
"What's this?" said Sirius carefully pulling a piece of parchment out  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
If you're reading this then you know I'm gone. I know you're mad at me for leaving, and I pray that someday you'll forgive me. I've never been good with letters, but I wish with all my heart that I could be with you when you're reading this.  
  
I'll never forget you, Sirius you opened my eyes to another world. The world of love, the world I'll never forget.  
  
I don't want you to shut yourself off from the world. Promise me you'll be open to other relationships, I want you to give Taylor a chance she'll be good for you.  
  
I love you with all my heart,  
  
Kathy  
  
P.S. don't forget me  
  
The letter was smudged with what Sirius guessed were Kathy's teardrops, he laid down and held the letter against his chest.  
  
"Hey" James came in with a pink lip print on his cheek  
  
"What wrong" James still looked dreamily thinking about Lily 'her face'  
'Her smile'  
'Her laugh'  
  
"Prongs are you that thick" Sirius seemed annoyed  
  
"What happened" James looked in the mirror and started rubbing off Lily's lipstick  
  
"What'd you think"?  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Then I'm not going to tell you"  
  
"Fine" James left the room angry, and found Remus, Lily, and Kristy sitting in the common room.  
  
"You guys know what's up with Sirius" James sat next to Lily  
  
"James, you are so slow" Lily said crossing her arms around her chest  
  
"You didn't yell at him did you" Remus asked  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"Good" Kristy jumped in the conversation  
  
"What happened" James threw his arms over his head  
  
"Kathy left" The others said at once  
  
"Oh" James eyes filled with hurt  
  
"I forgot" James said honestly  
  
"How could you forget" Kristy was still worried about her sister  
  
James and Lily exchanged glances  
  
"I can't believe she's gone," James said  
  
"I know, I'm going to miss her," Remus added  
  
"We all are"  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sirius skipped breakfast the next morning. Lily fidgeted with her food; no one could find anything that seemed really appropriate to say.  
  
Surprisingly Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Carlson, where's that Kathy girl gone" Malfoy said to Kristy  
  
"Why do you care?" James hissed coldly  
  
"None of your business Potter, where is she Carlson"  
  
"K- Kathy's gone"  
  
"When will she be back"?  
  
"Never" Lily felt a tear fall  
  
"Why"  
  
"What do you want to say to her?" Lily asked  
  
"I just wanted to thank her, for helping me get my girl" Malfoy smirked  
  
"I want to thank her for helping me get my girl to" James said staring at Lily  
  
"Me to" Remus added hugging Kristy  
  
Monday, was the first time Sirius left his room for classes.  
  
"Hey Sirius" Taylor smiled at him  
  
"Hi" Sirius looked dull and colorless  
  
"Sirius, snap out of it" Taylor tried  
  
Sirius merely looked at her as if trying to find someone else in Taylor's eyes. Nor Taylor or Sirius made a big effort to keep their promise to Kathy. Sure greeted each other in the halls, but never spoke more then a 'hi,' or 'how's it going.'  
  
By June Sirius pretty much returned to normal although he never got in another relationship.  
  
Now about Lily and James, they were Hogwarts picture perfect couple, of course they had their fights, but it was nothing that a detention of cleaning the floors couldn't fix (lol).  
  
The end of the school year came and with that so did the end of school dance. It was the perfect way to end the year so much dancing, talking, and laughing.  
  
Taylor was talking with Kristy and Lily when Sirius taped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Sirius held out his hand  
  
Shock swept over her, as a grin made it's way across her face.  
  
"Yeah" Sirius took her hand as he led her to the dance floor. The song was slow and Taylor rested her head on Sirius's shoulder, finally fulfilling her promise to Kathy.  
  
"My work is finally done" A girl smiled to her self as she watched Sirius and Taylor dance; the girl left the hall and said good-bye to Hogwarts for the second time.  
  
"Finally its about time" James twirled Lily  
  
"And what about us" She smiled at James  
  
"What about us" He pulled her closer  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Lily asked  
  
"We'll go where ever fate takes us"  
  
"Even if it lands us cleaning the corridors in front of the great hall"  
  
"Yeah, and you know, Dumbledore told me he's never seen those floors cleaner"  
  
Lily laughed  
  
"That's good enough for me"  
  
"Where ever fate takes us"  
  
"Yeah" They smiled  
  
"I wanted to give this to you" James pulled a box from his pocket  
  
"What is it"?  
  
"Open it"  
  
"You shouldn't have" Lily looked at a small silver locket in the shape of a heart, with the words  
  
LILY AND JAMES on the front and FOREVER written on the back  
  
"It's a promise necklace"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I didn't want to get you a promise ring, so I got you a promise necklace that way when you ware it, I'll always be close your heart"  
  
"You didn't need a necklace to be close to my heart"  
  
"I know"  
  
"It's stuck" Lily said trying to open it  
  
"Yeah, the lady I got it from said, it'll open when time is right" James smiled at her  
  
"I love it" Lily brought James into a deep kiss  
  
"Hey Lily" James said when they finally broke apart  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you to" Lily let her lips brush against James's.  
  
"FOREVER" she read the back of the locket again  
  
THE END  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -  
  
Ok the story's over and done, this is your last chance to review this story, or of course you could always email me at krissyfz@yahoo.com. What did you guys think?  
  
All right, about the sequel, I think I'm going to make one and call it The Famous Marauders 2, Kathy's return. This is also your chance to tell me don't right a sequel. I'm not sure when it's going to come out, most likely in a few days, but I'll post a notice in this story telling you guys its out. I mean it will only be out if you guys want it to, you have to let me know!  
  
I love you guys!!!! Thanks for getting me this far I couldn't do it with out you!!! REVIEW! 


End file.
